Cherry's Adventures of So The Drama
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Prom night is coming for Cherry, Atticus, Patch, Mo, Kim, and Ron, but it becomes one unlike any other when Dr. Drakken is up to serious schemes and could very likely take over the world successfully with his fiendish plots as he tries to find out the fatal flaws in his arch enemies. It becomes worse when new boys Brad and Erik ask Cherry and Kim to the school dance.
1. Chapter 1

Atticus was very nervous as he was on the way to Tokyo with the others for a mission they were going to have with Kim, Ron, and Rufus. He had a special ring in a box and made sure nothing happened to it as he was on his way over. _'This is it.'_ he thought to himself.

"Hey, there you are..." Cherry said as she was with Mo already and there was a parade going on in Tokyo. "I heard Kim's gonna make a surprise entrance for the bad guys."

"She sure is." Atticus smiled.

A black and green helicopter was in the air.

"Black and green color scheme... I wonder who that is?" Cherry smirked as if she didn't know.

"I'm not even going to go out and stop them." Atticus said.

"Then why are we here again if Kim and Ron can do this?" Cherry asked. "They've had many other missions without us and always save the day."

"Once and a while, it's alright just to travel." Atticus said.

"Come on, Cherry's it's a parade!" Mo beamed.

Cherry then shrugged as they visited the country. There was a toy parade for the one known as Nakasumi, but knowing that they were on a mission, Cherry, Atticus, and Mo knew this would not last long.

"This won't last long." Mo sighed.

"Nope, it won't." Cherry replied as she filed her nails.

"Shall we be prepared?" Atticus asked.

"Eh, get it over with..." Cherry shrugged.

"We might as well." Atticus shrugged back.

They all took out their medallions and weapons as they were getting ready for anything that might ruin the parade.

"What could ruin this parade?" Mo asked.

"Are you blind?" Cherry muttered as she pointed to the air vehicle in the sky with a black and green color scheme.

"Oh, right." Mo said.

Cherry, Atticus, and Mo just enjoyed what they could of the parade until it would be ruined by bad guys. Soon enough, the man who owned the toy company was attacked and invaded by ninjas.

"Wait for it..." Cherry said as she waited for Kim and Ron's cue.

 _'And they should be appearing any minute now.'_ Mo thought to herself.

"Target: Nakasumi-san." Shego told the ninjas as Cherry, Atticus, and Mo pretended to blend in with the citizens of Japan.

'Don't go to try to protect Nakasumi-San.' Mo thought to herself to herself.

On the command, the ninjas began to attack.

"Kim, they're coming out." Cherry said with her communicator.

"Thanks for the info, Cherry." Kim told her.

"All right, Kim should be coming any minute now." Cherry told Mo and Atticus.

"Great." Mo and Atticus nodded back.

"So now, let's just enjoy the show." Cherry said.

"Totally humiliating to get your butt kicked by a sixteen year old." Atticus chuckled.

* * *

The ninjas invaded the parade float to take Nakasumi hostage until Kim would make her appearance to shock them and show them what she was made of despite being a high school cheerleader and where they would be defeated. Kim soon appeared much to the shock of the ninjas.

"It is impossible..." One of the ninjas muttered at Kim's sudden appearance.

"No... But real close." Kim smirked after waving her hair.

'This should be good.' Cherry thought to herself with a smirk.

Kim got into a fighting stance as the ninjas came to her with fire swords. She began to fight off most of the ninjas and then looked around for her best friend/sidekick. "Ron? ...Ron!"

Cherry, Atticus, and Mo then looked around as Ron had not shown up yet.

"Where could he be?" Mo asked.

Cherry took out a cigarette and lit it out of impatience. "What is the freakin' hold-up?!"

"Working on it!" A muffled voice called from behind the mascot balloon as someone tried to bust out of it.

"Atticus, you might need to help him out of that balloon." Mo said.

Atticus hoisted himself up onto the float and scratched against the balloon which sent Ron rolling out and he fell flat on the floor only to be faced with a sumo wrestler ninja.

"A sumo wrestler ninja?" Atticus groaned. "Oh, come on!"

" **SUMO NINJA?!** " Ron sounded terrified.

"I am strong like the mountain!" The sumo ninja glared before clapping his hands together.

"That is sick and wrong!" Ron yelped before he was grabbed.

 _'Looks like I'll have to be involved._ ' Atticus thought to himself.

"Rufus, heeelp!" Ron cried out.

Ron's pet soon came out of his pocket and kicked the sumo ninja in the face.

"Wow, that is one tough naked mole rat." Atticus said.

"Naked mole rat, weird enough for ya?" Ron smirked to the sumo ninja as he held Rufus.

The sumo ninja then got back up and attempted to body slam them all.

"Atticus!" Cherry called out for backup.

Atticus soon charged in to take on the sumo ninja. Cherry smirked as this would not end well for the sumo ninja. Atticus tackled down the sumo ninja and pinned him down with a glare.

"Unbelievable!" The sumo ninja gasped.

"Believe it." Atticus smirked as he then stood up.

Ron then smirked as he added something in the attack which made the sumo ninja squeal.

"Really, Ron?" Cherry deadpanned. "A wedgie?"

"What? It was the perfect way to make him feel pain." Ron shrugged.

Cherry face-palmed with a slight groan.

"Ooh, better get some ice on that, champ." Ron smirked to the sumo ninja.

 _'Well, at least that's one way to beat a sumo ninja.'_ Mo thought to herself.

Shego then bumped against the balloons and fired out a hook to grab Nakasumi and take him back to Drakken's lair.

 _'I might as well make an appearance as well.'_ Mo thought to herself with a shrug.

Atticus was about to go after them, but Kim and Mo beat him to it as Mo used her pegasus wings to get in the air. Ron was also on his way, but he realized he didn't have on his rocket shoes, but he had on his blaster briefs.

"Need a lift?" Atticus asked Ron.

"You better hurry before he embarrasses himself." Cherry teased at Ron's misfortunes.

"A little lift would help." Ron smiled sheepishly.

Atticus rolled his eyes and helped Ron. "Cherry, you stay here."

"Of course, what else is new?" Cherry scoffed as she couldn't fly like Atticus or Mo.

Atticus soon flew into the air. Kim was beside him as they both grabbed a hold of the Japanese man's feet. Mo then jumped onto the windshield of Shego's vehicle and smirked to her.

* * *

"Who are you?" Shego glared.

"A friend..." Mo smirked sweetly.

Shego then tried to shake her off. "Get off!" She growled.

"Nope." Mo smirked.

Kim's communicator then went off.

"You better get that, I'll get a hold of him." Atticus told Kim as he took a firm hold on Nakasumi.

"Thanks, Atticus." Kim said.

Atticus took a big hold as Kim answered a call from Wade and where he was able to get the man free.

"Hey, Wade, uh, what's the sitch?" Kim asked.

 ** _'Is this a bad time?'_** Wade replied.

"Remember when the President of Nakasumi Industries thought he was in some kind of danger?" Kim rhetorically asked.

 ** _'Yeah?'_ ** Wade replied.

"He was right," Kim sighed. "And where Atticus helped get him saved while his girlfriend Mo handled Shego."

 ** _'Hang on... Got you guys on GPS lock...'_ ** Wade said before he saw an incoming turn and gasped. ** _'KIM! U-TURN!'_**

Kim gasped and did that while Atticus made sure she made it okay.

 ** _'Monique wanted me to patch her through, but you seem kinda busy.'_** Wade told Kim the reason why he called.

"Did I hear someone say my full name?!" Mo glared down.

"Not you, the other Monique!" Atticus called back to her.

"Ohh, carry on then!" Mo called back before returning to what she was doing.

Atticus breathed out of relief since his girlfriend hated being called that.

 ** _'Wasn't anything important, just something about Bonnie and Brick.'_ ** Wade shrugged.

"What?! Put her through, like, now!" Kim replied to her from her best girl friend.

 ** _'Okay, okay.'_ ** Wade said before putting a black girl's image on the screen.

"Monique, on or off?" Kim asked.

 ** _'On, again!'_ ** Monique told her.

"How many times can people break up and get back together?" Kim groaned.

 ** _'She loves the drama.'_ ** Monique replied.

"Sounds like Drell and Hilda," Atticus commented. "Anyway, I doubt she has a date for the prom."

"So right, Atticus." Kim had to agree.

Shego then pulled her vehicle to make them crash into an electronic billboard.

"This is bad." Atticus and Kim's eyes widened.

 ** _'If you ask me, they deserve each other.'_ ** Monique replied.

"No, not that." Atticus said before he showed her why they went wide-eyed.

"Monique, we gotta go." Kim said before hanging up.

* * *

Cherry watched the others in the sky and sighed as she was stuck on the ground and began to feel a little jealous. She then remembered her dream-bending powers. She looked around and smirked as she decided to use her powers to make her fly. "You're not the only ones who can fly, Atticus and Mo!" she then flew up after them.

Kim took out her hairdryer grappling hook and swung on it with Nakasumi to save him as he fell from Shego trying to shake them off.

"Whew." Atticus sighed.

"BOOYAH!" Ron cheered out of their victory.

Cherry pouted as mostly everyone else saved the day and she didn't really do a whole lot other than help give out orders.

"Ya know, one day, we really need to take that hairdryer from her." Shego sulked as Kim had thwarted her again.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Mo said.

Shego then flew off back to Drakken's new lair in defeat.

"Many thanks for your help..." Kyoko smiled to the heroes after she translated for Mr. Nakasumi. "Shall we give you all a ride back home?"

"Yes, please." Mo smiled.

Kyoko and Mr. Nakasumi smiled back and took their heroes to their jet to bring them back home after the parade. Cherry sighed as she felt like she didn't do much to help outside of her technological skills.

"Hey, Cherry, you helped too, don't feel bad." Kim soothed the perky goth.

"You sure?" Cherry asked.

"Yeah, come on, it's time to get home, if we hurry enough, we can finish up some homework." Kim told her.

Cherry gave a small half smile, but still frowned as she felt useless. "Sometimes I wonder why Drell even needs me for the prophecy with Atticus?" she then sulked to herself.

They soon got into the jet.

* * *

It was a bit of a long ride home, so luckily, there was time to do homework, even though last night was a school night. Cherry struggled with her math as she hated the subject so much. Atticus whistled innocently until he hit Cherry with a special spell. Cherry's eyes widened and suddenly, she was able to solve every math problem in her homework packet. Atticus was happy that he was able to help Cherry with her homework without getting in the way. Mo stared out the window since her homework was done.

"Um, Mo... There's something I've been wanting to ask you for the longest time..." Atticus shuffled his foot shyly.

"Oh, what's that?" Mo looked back to him.

"Uh, I... Will you... Um..." Atticus stammered as he reached into his pocket. "Mo, will you-"

"Have you guys seen Ron?" Kim walked over after she did some geometry homework.

"No." Mo shook her head.

Kim hummed as she came to find her friend as Nakasumi's assistants appeared to be doing Ron's homework for him. Atticus and Mo both saw where Ron was as well and were not impressed with what was going on. Ron was actually playing with a remote control car.

"Miss Possible, Miss Brown, and Mr. Fudo, welcome and thank you once again." Kyoko smiled to the three before bowing with Nakasumi after translating his Japanese.

"No big, and thanks for the lift back home!" Kim smiled. "Any idea where Ron went?"

 _'Knowing him, he might be playing with a remote control car.'_ Mo thought to herself.

In fact, Ron was and had Rufus in the car like a little driver.

 _'What are the odds?'_ Mo thought to herself with a sigh.

"Nakasumi-san says not to worry," Kyoko told the others. "His business is to create joy. Your friend is an excellent customer, still filled with childlike wonder."

"You could say that." Cherry muttered.

"You create all these characters yourself, Mr. Nakasumi?" Kim asked as she looked at the sketches.

"Yes, he does," Kyoko replied. "It's his personal touch."

"Oh, come on," Ron scoffed. "You just doodle a face and boom! Every kid on the planet wants one?"

"Don't tell the shareholders it's so easy," Mr. Nakasumi replied, speaking English. "They might take away my jet."

"You can speak English?" Mo asked.

"Quite fluently, but I enjoy whispering to Miss Kyoko." Nakasumi replied innocently.

"He is, how you say, wacky?" Kyoko added in amusement.

This caused for Mo to giggle a bit.

"I guess it goes with the whole toy maker thing." Kim commented.

The assistants then came over with Ron's homework.

"Stoppable-san, on behalf of Nakasumi Corporation, please accept our gratitude for your efforts in the rescue of Nakasumi-san." The first assistant replied.

 _'I can't believe he let them do his homework,'_ Atticus thought to himself. _'Then again, I shouldn't be surprised._

"We must be near the airport now?" Mo asked.

The assistants nodded with a bow to approve that claim.

"That's okay, just drop us off right here." Kim told them as she decided sky-diving home would be quicker and more fun.

"I agree." Atticus said.

Cherry glanced over. "Are you crazy?"

"Come on, what's wrong with sky-diving?" Atticus smirked.

"Have you forgotten my fear of heights?" Cherry asked.

"Ah, you'll be fine." Atticus patted her on the head.

"Fine." Cherry groaned.

* * *

They all then went down to sky dive back home, but Ron wasn't as lucky as Rufus pulled his rip cord and his homework ended up flying in the air.

"That's karma working for ya when you try to make someone else do your own homework." Mo said.

Ron firmly pouted in response. Atticus checked his pocket and breathed in relief as the ring he picked out was safe.


	2. Chapter 2

As Kim got home, her parents were getting ready for work themselves and where Atticus, Mo, and Cherry all soon got home themselves. Emily firmly tapped her foot with her hands on her hips.

"I know I missed curfew, but I saved the day!" Atticus defended.

"And we'll make an exception for that." Patrick said.

Atticus grinned sheepishly.

"But you were supposed to take out the trash." Emily then said.

Atticus then groaned and slightly sulked. "Dang it." He groaned. He then went to get dressed for school and then took out the trash before going to his car.

And where he saw someone in his car and where he smirked as he knew who was in it. "You want a ride?" he then chuckled once he got into the driver's seat.

"Well, I was hoping to get permission from you if I could drive." Patch said in his human form.

"Well... You have been learning so well and I hear from Cherry you've been doing good as well..." Atticus pondered this. "Well, okay."

The two then traded seats.

"Awesome!" Patch beamed as he took the wheel. "Thanks, Atticus."

"Sure thing, buddy." Atticus smiled.

Patch soon buckled his seat belt and soon started the car after Atticus buckled his seat belt too, he soon started the car and looked like he was ready to race. Emily sighed with a proud smile as her boy and his dog left, even if Patch was a human right now. Patrick chuckled as he watched the news and heard that Atticus helped save the day. They soon heard Atticus's car's tires screeching off as Patch drove off to school like a racer.

"Oh, I hope nothing bad happens..." Emily sighed.

"Kids, huh, Em?" Patrick chuckled to his wife.

"Wahoo!" Patch cheered as he drove.

Atticus laughed as they rode to school together.

Cassandra walked out with a dress box with Tiffany and Margo by her sides with a smirk. "With this dress, I'll be to die for at the prom."

"Only you could pull off such an ensemble, Cassandra." Tiffany smiled.

"Totally, you'll be putty in the other boys' hands!" Margo agreed.

Patch then drove over a puddle which then splashed all over the mean girls.

" **FUDO!** " Cassandra, Tiffany, and Margo glared.

"Whoops!" Patch and Atticus smirked.

Patch soon parked the car in front of the school.

"That was quite a ride." Atticus smiled to Patch.

"Thanks for teaching me." Patch smiled back.

"No problem." Atticus smiled back.

They then got out of the car and came into school.

"Did you do your homework last night?" Atticus asked.

"Yeah, Salem helped me with some history, he's smarter than he seems." Patch replied.

"So it seems." Atticus smiled.

* * *

Maritza was helping put up posters for the upcoming prom as it seemed to be coming closer from each day to come.

"Do you think I could turn Colette human so she can dance with me?" Patch asked.

"Since she's a familiar now, sure." Atticus smiled.

Patch smiled back in excitement.

Atticus sighed as he took out the ring box. "I just hope my prom night goes well too."

"You're going to ask her the big question on prom night?" Patch whispered with a smile.

Atticus blushed slightly. "I've been planning it for a while now, but yes..."

"Nice." Patch smiled.

"What if she says no?" Atticus pouted.

"She's not gonna say no..." Patch rolled his eyes. "You've been through so much together... I mean, you did turn her into a mermaid just so she could swim with you."

"That's true." Atticus said.

"I doubt she'll say no..." Patch smirked slightly. "I'm impressed, Atticus, you wanna marry Mo."

"Of course I do, I love her with all my heart." Atticus said.

Patch smiled to him.

* * *

They then went to their classes to start the school day after an exhausting night in Japan and where their first class was gym. They changed out of their normal clothes and got into their gym clothes. Atticus was now tying his shoes to make sure they didn't come off. Patch remembered the stretching warm-ups Atticus taught him. Cherry groaned as she really didn't want to be in gym right now. Mo began to do warm-ups herself.

"Why did I have to have a gym class?" Cherry groaned before she joined in the stretches.

"I don't know." Mo shrugged while stretching.

Ms. Magrooney and Drell soon came out with balls.

"Oh, no..." Cherry groaned. "Not dodgeball!"

"Better hope so." Mo said.

"Team Captains!" Drell and Ms. Magrooney called out.

Cassandra and Atticus took their spots.

"I want Mo!" Atticus suddenly blurted out before he smiled nervously. "On my team... On my team, I want Mo on my team..."

"Of course." Cassandra groaned.

Atticus blushed as Mo hid a small suspicious smirk at her boyfriend for his response.

Soon enough, the game began with Atticus's team against Cassandra's team.

"Why did it have to be dodgeball?" Cherry complained.

"It's okay, Cherry, sports aren't my thing either, though I do like volleyball..." Maritza replied. "And basketball... And sometimes softball, and maybe-"

Cherry groaned and rolled her eyes slightly.

"Okay, I guess I am a sports person." Maritza said.

"You guess?" Cherry deadpanned.

* * *

Cherry was now outside getting sprayed with a hose. "This is so humiliating."

"Hey, you're the one who refuses to use the public showers." Drell replied as he sounded like he didn't want to be there either.

"Because my body is a temple and I like to keep it private." Cherry said.

Drell then sprayed her with the hose in her face with a smirk. "Sorry, I didn't see you there," he then sprayed harder which knocked her down. "Or there."

Cherry growled at him.

"Oh, don't you dare bite me again!" Drell stepped back.

"I will!" Cherry glared.

"Cherry, I will give you detention for eternity!" Drell glared back.

Cherry growled and ran at him.

Drell then stepped out of the way which made her crash into the bushes. "Oh, by the way, you and the others need to go to the Bermuda Triangle."

"Why?" Cherry asked.

"Certain villains appearing..." Drell replied. "Your sister's project with Dr. Possible..."

"Hephaestus..." Cherry remembered. "She told me that's so top secret that she can't tell any of us about it! She even got Atticus's cousin Bridget to swear in blood to not tell anyone!"

"Oh, great." Drell said.

"Why don't you make Atticus go anyway?" Cherry glared slightly. "He's the best and I'm just me."

"I just thought you'd want to be included." Drell said.

"Why? So Atticus can take the glory?" Cherry replied.

"Stop being jealous!" Drell told her.

"It's only true." Cherry huffed.

"He doesn't always take all the glory." Drell said.

"Hm..." Cherry snorted in disbelief.

"I'm not liking this attitude, Cherry..." Drell scolded. "I don't wanna have to tell your grandmother."

"Fine." Cherry groaned.

Drell glanced at Cherry. What has gotten into her?

"Wait, don't people go to the Triangle and never come back?" Cherry asked.

"No, no, no, it's a night club," Drell replied. "I used to go with Hilda all the time..." he then sighed as he thought back. "We spent our 250th anniversary there before we broke up... I'll never forget how beautiful she looked... I then saw the bill and went to the bathroom and snuck out the window."

"Okay? So what does this have to do with me and Atticus?" Cherry asked.

"Sorry, I got off track..." Drell smiled sheepishly. "Kim Possible's arch enemies will be there."

"Oh, great." Cherry groaned.

"I thought you'd like to come..." Drell replied. "I mean, you would get out of the house with Atticus, and-"

Cherry groaned even more and just walked over to a towel to dry off.

"What is your problem?!" Drell scolded.

"Just once... Once! I'd like to be the one to get the glory and not Atticus!" Cherry told him.

"Will you just relax?" Drell glared back slightly. "Atticus is not better than you!"

"HA! That's funnier than most of the jokes you tell!" Cherry snapped.

"And that's suppose to hurt my feelings?" Drell asked.

Cherry lightly growled at him.

"Just be ready by 6:00." Drell glared back as he didn't like this new attitude of hers before he went off.

"Fine." Cherry groaned.

Drell rolled his eyes as he walked away. "Pain in the glutius maximus... I swear, if she wasn't Atticus's best friend..."


	3. Chapter 3

Later on, it was after school and everyone went to get their best clothes and disguises for stalking down Drakken and Shego with Kim, Ron, and Rufus.

Cherry was given a package by her internet admirer and opened it to see a slender and spaghetti strapped black dress and took a look at the note for her. "'Wear this and nothing else'? This guy's a real freak!" She soon put it on with disgust. She then came out and looked in the mirror and felt surprised. "Oh..." she then said softly while posing in it. She was soon ready to leave.

Forte poked his head out of his own place and went to catch up with her as she waited for her ride. "Going somewhere?"

"The Bermuda Triangle, it's some kind of club." Cherry replied as she took out her pack of cigarettes.

"Alright then." Forte said.

Cherry then began to smoke and blew some of it in his face. Forte coughed and waved the air in front of him with slight discomfort.

"Do you even know who my internet admirer is?" Cherry asked. "He's been leaving me gifts ever since I transferred to CHS."

"I'm sure he's right under your nose." Forte said through coughs.

"Yeah, maybe." Cherry shrugged.

Forte seemed to be hiding something from her and took out a black rose. "Erm... Why don't you wear this in your hair? It would look great with the dress."

Cherry glanced at him and took the rose and put it in her hair before folding her arms. "Alright, I better get going to the club." She said.

Forte patted her on the head and walked off.

"Ew, he touched me..." Cherry groaned as she rubbed her head. She soon made her way to the Bermuda Triangle night club.

* * *

Mo styled her hair differently as she wore a silky purple dress with white opera gloves and matching heels. Atticus wore a black suit with a bow tie as it was optional to get past the bouncer. Patch wore his own black suit with a red bow tie that matched his collar before it became a rope tie.

"And in we go." Patch said.

Kim, Ron, and Rufus soon came after them after they came by deep sea swimming. Kim wore an midnight blue gown with a black wig, Rufus had a black suit with a blue bow tie, and Ron was in a fluffy blue tux that looked rather ridiculous. Mo began to try to not laugh.

"What? It's my dad's, he bought it for his prom!" Ron defended. "Never been worn!"

"And we can tell." Cherry said.

Atticus nudged Cherry slightly.

"Better sneak into the vents." Kim suggested.

* * *

They then crawled through the vents all together after breaking into the roof.

"The ladies room... Good." Kim smiled before she took out her laser lipstick to break in through the vent.

"Nice." Mo smiled.

"Laser lipstick, sweet," Ron smirked. "Hey, how come Wade never makes me cool toys?"

"The time you practically melted your fingers?" Kim reminded.

"Ugh, it looked like regular nail polish!" Ron scoffed in defense.

"Whatever you have to tell yourself." Cherry rolled her eyes.

Kim, Mo, and Cherry were on their way down. Ron was about to join them.

"Ladies room, Ron!" Kim reminded him to find his own way inside.

"To the men's room." Atticus said.

They then crawled along. Rufus pouted as he tried to hit the flashlight as its light was going out and they were left in the dark.

"Hold on, I got this." Ron said as he took out the laser lipstick, but since he wasn't as skilled as Kim, he ended up dropping it and it cut a hole i nthe vent all around which made them all crash down in the middle of a floor.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me." Patch groaned.

"You okay, boy?" Atticus asked after he sat up and there was a huge crack in the floor.

"I'm okay, are _you_ okay?" Patch asked after he saw the crack.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Atticus replied.

"Never mind, let's go, maybe that door has a way in." Patch said.

* * *

They then came to the door to see a group of men playing Poker.

"How do, one of ya, The Kid?" The man with a cowboy hat asked with a dark smirk to Atticus and Ron.

"Uh, yes, that would be me." Atticus said.

Ron smiled nervously in response.

* * *

Cherry, Mo, and Kim snuck out of the ladies' bathroom to track down the villains who were after the secret project that Cherry knew only the name of.

"I have the cash, do you have the information?" Drakken asked the man who had a folded up piece of paper.

"Put the money on the table." The man replied as he kept the paper.

"Put the information on the table!" Drakken retorted.

"You go first." The man told Drakken.

"Look, I don't have time for silly games!" Drakken glared.

The man did not like this as he then snapped his fingers to get rid of the mad scientist and where this caused the man's bouncer to throw Drakken out and he landed on Shego's table who wasn't surprised by this.

"He likes to play silly games, FYI." Shego smirked much to Drakken's frustration.

* * *

Cherry, Kim, and Mo left the bathroom to explore and blend in with the other club members.

"Alright, Wade, we're in; any sign of Drakken?" Mo asked through her ear piece.

 ** _"Not that I can see."_ ** Wade replied.

"Shego?" Kim then asked.

 ** _"TURN AROUND!"_ ** Wade cried out.

"Just what we need." Cherry sighed.

Shego soon attacked the girls, though mostly Kim for obvious reasons. Kim's wig flew off and she began to fight the older woman as was their usual meeting together. Cherry and Mo then decided to take this as a chance to look for Drakken.

"Now, where could Drakken be?" Mo asked.

"Wherever he must be, it can't be good..." Cherry folded her arms.

* * *

"Here you go, Kid," The cowboy told Atticus as he shoved the chips over to him. "Five billion fresh cow chips."

"Those are his?" Ron asked in surprise.

"Of course these are mine." Atticus said so then he wouldn't seem like he wasn't who they thought he was.

Patch nodded in agreement as he sat by Atticus's feet like a good and obedient dog. A new game then began as the dealer tossed out cards to all of them. Atticus knew this game all too well and knew how to play. The guys all eyed each other aside from their cards. Atticus did the same before smirking as he put in half of his chips into the pile.

The others then did the same. Atticus saw the cards he had in his hands and where he knew what to do next. Ron felt nervous for Atticus. Atticus reassured him that there was nothing to worry about as he knew what he was doing. And where he knew how to trade some of the cards in his hand for new ones. Atticus smirked as he did what he had to do while the men looked shocked and surprised at him. The man with the eye patch groaned in dismay and put his cards down in frustration.

"Well, that was a bold move." The cowboy told Atticus.

"Thanks." Atticus smirked.

"Y'all good for this." The cowboy said.

"Thanks." Atticus then nodded.

"Say me, do ya know the tales of when a man is bluffin'?" The cowboy asked.

"Yes, I do." Atticus nodded.

"Tell me." The cowboy smirked.

"Won't look you in the eye, touching the face, shallow and wheezy breathing, but that's not me." Atticus smirked.

The cowboy soon saw that Atticus was telling the truth before folding his own hand of cards. "Three cowboys!" The cowboy smirked as he showed his cards.

"Oh, crud." Atticus groaned.

"Um, Go Fish?" Ron smiled nervously.

The cowboy soon smirked and took the chips away from Atticus.

"Well, we really must be going now, bye." Atticus said.

"Whoa!" The cowboy held him back. "Don't think you should stray away until you pick up after these chips with your cash money, Kid."

Atticus smirked as he wasn't afraid to fight off this man. However, before anything else could be said or done, Kim and Shego burst into the room and landed on the table which scattered the chips as the two were fighting each other always.

"KP!" Ron cried out for his best friend.

"So this is where you guys have been?" Mo asked Atticus.

"What did you bet and how much is it gonna cost me?" Cherry asked as she took out a checkbook.

"Uh, I need $500." Atticus smiled nervously before his left eye twitched.

"LIAR!" Cherry hit him with her book even if it didn't hurt him. "How much do you really need?"

"Okay, okay, let's just get out of here..." Atticus smiled nervously.

Before they could, they soon saw a well-dressed man. "Yo, The Kid is in the house, let's get this party started!"

This made the other men then glare at Atticus as he had lied to them.

"You are such a bad liar." Cherry scolded Atticus.

"So sue me." Atticus shrugged.

* * *

Drakken and the man soon made their trades and stared each other down. After a short while, Drakken soon grabbed the paper. He then checked to see the code only to see it was far from he expected. "Milk... Bread... Eggs? What kind of code is that?"

"My grocery list," The man smirked as he handed the money to his bouncer. "You were quite poor in the trading game."

Drakken soon got irritated about this. " **SHEGO!** " he then yelled out to his 'sidekick'.

"Very well," The man chuckled. "I've had my fun."

"Well, I'm glad you had your fun," Drakken rolled his eyes. "Now where can I find the cybertronic technology I need?"

"Ah, Cybertronics, simply the greatest genius minds have struggles with this challenge." The man told him.

"Well, surely someone has cracked it!" Drakken replied.

"Indeed... A couple of geniuses have done just that..." The man smirked.

"Hm?" Drakken glanced before leaning in to hear.

"Dr. James Timothy Possible and Teresa Elizabeth Butler." The man revealed.

"Ooh... Irony! And it's in my favor this time." Drakken smiled.

* * *

Atticus and Ron kept running with Patch and Rufus as Kim and Shego kept fighting. Cherry was eating from a glass filled with shrimp cocktail.

"Really?" Mo asked, unimpressed.

"I'm hungry." Cherry replied as she suckled the meat.

Kim grabbed plates and threw them at Shego. Shego missed the first two, but the final one hit her in the stomach and she fell back onto a wheeled cart.

"Well, I'm gonna go join in to help." Mo decided.

"Fine by me." Cherry replied.

Mo then growled as she ran in to fight.

"I love that woman." Atticus whispered.

"Of course you do." Patch smirked playfully.

Atticus blushed, he was very much in love with Mo now as their final moments in school together as the prom was coming up before graduation. Ron then sent a dinner cart after Shego which made her crash onto the microphone and stage.

"Where's Drakken and what's he up to?" Kim glared as she gripped Shego by her collar.

"Yeah, as if I can keep up with his whacked plans? Please." Shego smirked.

"So basically, you have no idea." Mo said.

"Not really." Shego admitted.

"SHEGO!" Drakken called out. "It's time to fly!"

"Next time, Princess." Shego smirked as she shoved Kim off from her before going after her boss.

"How are they going to escape?" Patch smirked.

Drakken pushed a button which made a hovercraft appear over the building and it crashed with a way out for the two villains.

"Oh..." Patch bit his muzzle as he didn't expect that.

"You think you're all that, but you're not even close!" Drakken called out to Kim as he and Shego rode off.

"We'll get him next time." Mo glared.

"This is so annoying." Kim groaned.

"I can't believe they got away..." Atticus sighed.

* * *

The next day, school was normal like any other day except Kim was looking rather down. Bonnie clung onto Brick's arm as she flirted with him. Another cheerleader known as Tara giggled as she walked off with her prom date. Atticus and Mo were coming by with her arms wrapped around his right arm. Kim saw them and sighed as she shut her locker door.

"I gotta tell you, Atticus, a prom is the last place I'd ever see myself if I hadn't met you." Mo smiled to her boyfriend.

"I'm glad that I met you." Atticus smiled.

The two laughed together.

"He gets the god-like strength, his aunt's a mermaid, his family's part Wiccan," Cherry groaned as she slammed her locker door shut. "What do I get?"

"Dream-bending powers?" Drell smirked as he appeared next to her.

"GAH!" Cherry yelped and punched him in the nose as instinct.

"AUGH!" Drell groaned and held his nose. "Cherry!"

"Oh, my gosh, Drell, I'm so sorry..." Cherry replied nervously, meaning it this time as she didn't like being sneaked up on.

"I guess I deserved that for sneaking up on you." Drell groaned.

"I'm really sorry..." Cherry whimpered.

"Yeah, right!" Drell scoffed until his nose started bleeding. "You've been so unpredictable lately! I should turn you over to the Council!"

"No, really, I am sorry." Cherry told him.

"Oh, yeah, sure, you're sorry..." Drell scoffed. "I was gonna help you, but never freaking mind!" he then stormed off.

"Drell, come on, don't be like that!" Cherry groaned.

"Well, you punched me!" Drell glared.

"I didn't mean to though!" Cherry told him.

"Ugh, I'm out of here..." Drell ignored her and walked off to dress his wound.

Cherry sighed as she sunk down to the floor by her locker and hit her head against it. "Can this day get any worse?" She groaned.

* * *

 ** _At the Spellman house..._**

"And she just punched me right in the face!" Drell pouted as he held a towel against his bleeding nose while Hilda catered to him.

Salem snickered quietly.

"Quiet or else I'll extend your sentence!" Drell glared at the curse warlock.

Salem then kept quiet and gulped.

"Oh, poor Drell..." Hilda cooed as she hugged him and rested his head against her chest.

"I just do not know what is with her." Drell said.

"She's probably just feeling pressured..." Hilda shrugged. "I remember there was a time when my mind was a total blank."

"One time?" Zelda teased her sister.

"Okay, maybe more than one time." Hilda rolled her eyes.

Zelda just laughed in response.

"Zelly!" Hilda pouted.

Drell's nose soon healed and he sniffed and relaxed once the bleeding had stopped.

"You okay?" Hilda smiled.

"Much better, thanks." Drell smiled back.

"Now, back to Cherry." Hilda said.

"I don't know what's gotten into her... She's been so grumpy lately..." Drell shrugged. "Well, more than usual... I send her on a mission with Atticus and she just gets all riled up."

"Wait, say that again." Hilda said.

"Uh, she's been grumpier than usual?" Drell repeated.

"No, after that." Hilda said.

"I send her on a mission with Atticus and she just gets all riled up." Drell then said.

"And do you know why she's getting all riled up?" Hilda asked.

"Not really..." Drell shrugged. "She's been complaining about Atticus lately though, but those two are best friends."

"Well, I don't mean to agree with Cherry, but Atticus can be known to get the glory." Hilda said.

"Impossible!" Drell scoffed. "She's just talking out of her jealous little butt!"

"You are a bit more unfair to Cherry..." Hilda rubbed her arm nervously. "You treat Atticus like the son you never had and yet you usually boss Cherry around like she's your slave or something."

Drell was about to protest, but Hilda was right. Hilda flinched nervously.

"Hilda... I'm wrong and you're right," Drell then said as he always claimed that he was always right. "I guess I never noticed."

"Guh?" Salem's eyes widened.

"Why do you pick on Cherry so much?" Hilda asked.

"It makes me laugh..." Drell smiled nervously.

"Tell me the real reason." Hilda said.

"It makes me laugh!" Drell said like it was obvious. "It was gonna be a harmless prank, but I had too much fun!"

"Well, alright, as long as you have learned your lesson." Hilda said.

"I also want her to toughen up..." Drell replied. "I want her to stand up for herself and not just always depend on Atticus to just save her all the time, sometimes he's gonna be busy and sometimes she'll be alone. She won't be getting her own strength until later on."

"Ohh." Hilda said, now understanding.

Drell shuffled his foot with a small sigh. Hilda decided to make him some hot chocolate.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Back in school..._**

"Can my life get any worse?" Cherry groaned as she sulked over to the library. She soon bumped into someone.

"Well, that answers my question." Cherry groaned.

"Hello.' The someone greeted.

"Hi." Cherry rolled her eyes. She soon saw that it was a strong teenage boy.

"What's your name?" The boy smiled down to her.

"Everybody calls me Cherry..." Cherry didn't seem interested, at least, not now.

"My name's Brad, here, let me help you up." The boy smiled before helping the perky goth back up to her feet.

"Thanks..." Cherry replied as she dusted herself clean.

"I like your style..." Brad said to her.

"My style is that I hate everyone and everything..." Cherry rolled her eyes and then walked off.

"I'm kind of that way too and I also hate people that always get all the attention and all the glory." Brad said.

Cherry soon stopped as her eyes widened ans she turned back and came over. "Yeah?"

"Yeah, this best friend of mine back home, we were like siblings, but she always had it easy..." Brad sighed. "Oh, but I don't think you'd understand, she was like my sister, but ever since she became stronger and smarter, it's like I'm invisible."

"No, I totally get it." Cherry said as she turned around to him, finally finding someone who gets her.

"So, Cherry, is it?" Brad asked.

"That's me." Cherry gave a small smirk. "I haven't seen you around here..."

"New transfer student." Brad replied as he took her hand and kissed the back of it.

"Ooh..." Cherry blinked bashfully.

"My brother will be coming here soon, he's stronger than me and where he's as much of a glory hog as my former best friend." Brad groaned.

"Hmm..." Cherry narrowed her eyes. "What's his name?"

"Erik," Brad replied. "You'll know when he gets here because he likes to come to school in a red motorcycle."

"So I see..." Cherry then commented.

Brad smiled down to her. "You have a lovely smirk."

"Thanks." Cherry blushed.

Brad smiled as he walked with Cherry and carried her stuff for her.

* * *

The next day came sooner than anyone knew.

"Thanks for the suit, Dad," Atticus smiled at the suit for the prom. "I hope Mo loves it."

"Oh, I bet she will." Patrick smiled.

Atticus smiled back as he hugged his dad. Patrick hugged his son back. Atticus then went off to school with Patch. And where they drove to school, doing the same thing they did yesterday.

Atticus stuck his head out the window before turning to his dog. "I still don't get this whole sticking your head out the window thing."

"It's a dog thing." Patch shrugged.

Atticus shrugged back. Ron was taking his scooter into school and waved as they passed each other. He soon saw a red motorcycle. Rufus fainted since the motorcycle was inches away from his face.

"Dude, do you mind?" Ron asked. "HEY! DUDE! **DO YOU MIND?!** "

"What?" The owner looked over as he took his helmet off.

" **SPOT! MINE! YOU IN IT!** " Ron told him.

"I'm afraid he's right." Atticus said as he parked.

"Oh, dude, man, I'm sorry," The boy replied. "You know, this might sound weird, but sometimes when it's just me and my machine-"

"On the blacktop..." Ron finished for him with a smile. "Yes! I know exactly what you're talking about! I'm Ron, Ron Stoppable."

"Hey," The boy smiled as he took off his helmet. "I'm Erik."

Rufus was soon seen on Erik's shoe, looking like he was trying to attack him.

"Whoa, is that a naked mole rat?" Erik asked as he looked excited to meet one up close.

 _'Sounds like him and Ron have something in common.'_ Atticus thought to himself with a smile.

"You know, most people don't get that," Ron smiled to Erik. "They just think Rufus is like a bald hamster."

"I've always wanted a naked mole rat." Erik smiled down to the pet which made Rufus stop attacking.

"Me too! Which is good, 'cuz... I have one... What's your name again?" Ron smiled as he felt like he had a new friend instantly.

"Erik." The new boy told his name again.

Atticus and Patch soon joined them after parking the car. Patch sniffled at first and then sneezed.

"Bless you." Atticus said.

"Thanks... Sorry, I thought I smelled something weird, but I can't describe it." Patch said on the way into school.

The two of them soon went over to meet and greet with Erik. Erik smiled and shook hands with them both. Patch then sniffled and sneezed again around Erik.

"Oh, do you have a cold?" Erik asked him.

"It's probably allergies." Atticus made up.

"Yeah, that must be it." Patch sniffled.

* * *

"Erik, my compadre, you don't know how lucky you are to have run into Ron Stoppable and Atticus Fudo," Ron smirked to Erik as he leaned against the stairwell casually and coolly. "We know everything about everything around here."

"Great, uh, where do I pick up my class assignments?" Erik asked which made Ron slip down the steps.

"That would be the principal's office." Atticus said.

"Just down that hall and second door on the left." Patch added.

"Thanks, guys." Erik smiled.

"No problem, man." Atticus said.

* * *

They then came into the cafeteria.

Mo smiled as she worked with Mrs. Crudup to earn a free lunch as she was saving money up for the prom and graduation. "So, what's for lunch today?" she then asked the cafeteria lady.

"Salisbury steak, mashed potatoes and a salad." Mrs. Crudup told her faithful student helper.

"Mm..." Mo smiled before seeing something that didn't look like any of the food.

"This is the cafeteria where I'm told you can find a nutritious hot meal," Ron told Erik as he handed him a tray. "I haven't yet, but your mileage may vary."

Erik soon looked stunned as he took a look at Kim. "Who's that?"

"Ugh, Cafeteria Lady," Ron groaned about Mrs. Crudup. "Trust me, you can not get her fired."

"I think he's referring to Kim." Atticus said.

"Oh... Her..." Ron replied. "That's just Kim Possible."

"Weird name." Erik smirked.

"You've never heard of Kim Possible?" Ron gaped at him. "She frequently saves the world and I help! You know... Almost as frequently..."

"It's true." Patch said while his nose was covered.

"So, you guys know her?" Erik asked.

"Yeah!" Ron beamed. "We're right!"

"Hooked up?" Erik asked which disgusted Ron since Kim was his best friend and all.

"No, they're more like best friends." Atticus said.

"Extreme Steam." Erik then smirked as he seemed to be crushing on Kim.

"Okay, uh, let's never talk about her that way ever again!" Ron replied anxiously. "K? K!"

"Whatever's clever." Erik shrugged as he took his tray.

"Whatever's clever?" Patch asked out of confusion while his nose still being covered.

"I dont' get slang much either, boy." Atticus whispered.

* * *

They soon made their way to the table.

"Hey, guys," Kim greeted until she saw Erik and looked stunned by his handsomeness. "Hi..."

"Hey, pull up a chair, Erik," Ron smiled as he was about to sit down next to Kim. "Why don't you join the-"

Erik then sat down in the chair right next to Kim eagerly.

"That was rather eager." Atticus said.

"Well, isn't that interesting?" Ron smiled flatly and anxiously to Erik. "Actually that's my chair... Not that my name's on it... But..."

"Hey, Erik," Erik introduced himself to Kim. "How you doing?"

"Girl, I just went from so to whoa!" Monique smiled to Kim.

Erik seemed a bit confused with how Monique talked.

"It takes a while to learn Monique Speak." Kim told Erik apologetically.

"What about you?" Erik smiled.

"Uh, what about me?" Kim smiled nervously as she played with her red hair nervously.

"What's going on?" Mo asked her boyfriend.

"Uh, new boy in school," Atticus told her as he had extra steak and paid extra for it, not getting special treatment even though his girlfriend helped put lunch together for the students. "His name's Erik."

"He's kinda cute," Mo had to admit. "But you'll always be the one for me, Atty."

Atticus blushed at that. Mo smiled back and gave him his lunch. Atticus then paid her and took his lunch to go sit down with it. Patch joined them and where Cherry and Brad soon joined in.

Atticus glanced oddly. "Cherry is with a boy?"

"I guess she does have feelings." Patch joked.

"Hey, guys." Cherry greeted.

"Uh, hey, Cherry, who's your friend?" Atticus asked.

"This is Brad," Cherry introduced. "Brad, this is my best friend, Atticus, and this is his p-I mean brother, Patch."

"Hi." Atticus and Patch greeted.

Brad gave a nod to them and looked back to Cherry. "Seem a bit cheerful to be friends with someone as dark and desiring as you."

"Like I had a choice..." Cherry muttered about how she and Atticus first became friends.

Mo soon sat next to Atticus as always since they were a couple. "What color suit will you be wearing for the prom?" She smirked to Atticus as she decided they should match.

Atticus soon whispered to her what color his suit was so then it would be a surprise for everyone else. Mo giggled as she remembered that for the night of the dance. Kim and Erik were becoming close like a couple themselves which made Ron feel left out and a little jealous and where Patch seemed to notice this.

* * *

"What is this element?" Atticus took out a card that said H2O.

"Water." Patch replied softly.

Atticus smiled as he then rewarded Patch with a biscuit for getting that right. Patch soon ate the biscuit.

"Okay..." Atticus flipped through the cards until he took out the next element of K. "This one's tricky..." he then smirked as that was sometimes a hard one to memorize because the element started with a different letter than what it was on the table. He soon noticed that Patch seemed worried. "Patch?"

Patch sighed softly as he felt bad for Ron being excluded from Kim spending time with Erik a lot.

"Hello?" Atticus called out a bit while waving his right hand over his Dalmatian's eyes.

"Um... Yes, please." Patch replied.

"Okay, what's wrong?" Atticus put the cards away for now. "Something's on your mind."

"It's Ron, I think he's starting to be excluded from spending time with Kim since she's been spending so much time with Erik." Patch sighed.

"He does seem a little lonely lately..." Atticus had to admit. "But Kim is in love."

"Isn't that Cherry with Brad?" Patch asked, confused once she saw the perky goth holding hands with Brad.

"Oh, yeah, it is..." Atticus smiled. "Hi, Cherry!" he then waved.

Cherry giggled as she seemed to walk by with Brad without even acknowledging Atticus or Patch.

"It's like... She didn't see me..." Atticus froze.

"Hmm..." Patch hummed. "Something's up."

"You're telling me," Atticus agreed with his dog. "Hmm... I think I need to do a bit of detective work."

"I agree." Patch said.

Atticus and Patch then came home to do some work about Brad and Erik.


	5. Chapter 5

Atticus and Patch then came home to do some work about Brad and Erik.

Darla watched a strange movie with her friends about Christopher Columbus which featured a woodworm named Pico who knew that the world was round and Marilyn who was Princess of the Moon Sprites held captive by the Swarm Lord in America.

"Whoa." Darla said.

"Not sure how I feel about this?" Annabelle added. "I mean, it's like that Titanic movie with the rapping dog."

"Yeah." Amber nodded in agreement.

Atticus and Patch then came into their room to do some detective work.

"Atticus, I think I'll do the rest of the investigation by myself so then you can be focused on the prom." Patch said.

"Are you sure, Patch?" Atticus asked. "I mean, I am studying to be a detective in college."

"I'm sure." Patch said.

"OKay, let me know if you need anything." Atticus nodded.

Patch nodded back and decided to do some work.

* * *

Atticus came downstairs as he felt bizarre about the movie that his little sister was watching with her friends. "Who made this movie?!"

"I don't know..." Darla cringed.

"Turn it off, turn it off!" Amber begged.

Darla then turned off the movie with the remote. "Guh!"

Atticus chuckled. "You guys remind me of when me and Cherry met the Care Bears with those kids and Nicholas."

"You mean they're real?" Darla smiled up to her big brother.

"Of course!" Atticus smiled back. "We met Secret Bear first, she seemed to know a lot about us, but somehow I feel like that wasn't the only time we'd see them and their cousins."

"Nice." Amber smiled.

Atticus smiled back as he decided to bond with the girls while Patch did detective work for a change.

"So, are you going to ask Mo to marry you?" Darla asked her big brother.

"Yeah, you guys wanna see the ring?" Atticus smiled.

The girls beamed in excitement and anticipation. Atticus popped open the ring box and showed the ring that he was going to propose to Mo with on the night of the school dance.

"It's so beautiful," Amber smiled. "It's like a diamond with all colors of the rainbow."

"It's like a prism." Annabelle added.

"Where did you get it?" Darla asked.

"I made it." Atticus said before whispering how he made the real prism like diamond.

"You made it?" The younger girls gasped.

Atticus smiled and nodded to them as he then covered up the ring and put it back into his pocket.

"So then, you must be Saiyaman." Annabelle said.

Darla smiled nervously to her older brother.

"They might as well know... Sailor Moon." Atticus smirked to his little sister.

"So cool!" Amber smiled.

"I love her, guys, I really do," Atticus smiled back. "You'll understand a little more when you're older."

"When will you propose to her?" Annabelle smiled.

"On the night of our school dance," Atticus replied as he already had it all planned out. "When they play a slow song and we share a kiss together before going home... I'll ask her to marry me... And I hope she says yes."

"Why wouldn't she?" Darla asked.

"You're right..." Atticus smiled. "I have nothing to worry about..."

The others smiled to him. Atticus soon fell asleep after a while due to a lot of hard work and saw prom night and was dancing with Mo.


	6. Chapter 6

"So, Mo, will you marry me?" Atticus smiled.

Mo seemed to smirk. "NO!" she then laughed at him.

Everyone else in the gym then laughed at Atticus.

" **SILENCE!** " Princess Luna's voice shouted to the dream figures.

THe dream figures soon stopped and disappeared.

"Thanks, Luna." Atticus bowed to the alicorn princess of the night.

"You are worried that Mo might say no to your proposal, aren't you?" Princess Luna asked him.

"I know she won't, but I guess I'm just a little nervous..." Atticus replied. "I mean, I know there was a time before I met Mo, but, I feel like we're growing up so fast..."

"Your father felt the same way." Luna giggled.

"So, this is normal?" Atticus asked.

"Let me show you something..." Luna smirked as she decided to show him a flashback to long before Atticus or Jessica had been born.

* * *

Patrick sighed as he was sitting on a bench while staring at the ring he bought for Emily.

 ** _"Just say 'Will you marry me, Emily?',"_** Drell scoffed as he sat next to him. ** _"It's not that hard."_**

 ** _"But what if she says no?"_ ** Patrick frowned.

Drell took out a potion. ** _"You want a Love Spell?"_**

 ** _"Drell, I can't force Emily to love me if she doesn't want to."_ ** Patrick replied.

Drell shrugged. **_"Anyway, I wouldn't worry..."_**

 ** _"If you say so."_ ** Patrick sighed.

 ** _"I wouldn't know what it's like to be scared,"_ ** Drell bragged. **_"I'm tough as nails."_**

 ** _"I'm just worried."_ ** Patrick said.

 ** _"Just remember, the worst then she can do is refuse."_ ** Drell ruffled up his hair.

 ** _"Yeah, I guess I'm getting worried over nothing."_ ** Patrick said,.

 ** _"I know, you're getting cold feet."_** Drell said.

Patrick soon looked down to see his feet became literally cold and were like ice cubes. **_"Wow, I really am."_** He then said.

* * *

Atticus couldn't help but chuckle at his father's predicament.

"You see? Even your father was nervous about proposing to your mother." Luna told him.

"I guess it's just normal..." Atticus smiled sheepishly. "I also can't believe soon well all be in college..." He then sighed softly about the idea of growing up.

"Yes, I know and I've heard from Drell that there is one college that would be just for you." Luna said.

"Yeah?" Atticus replied to the dark alicorn.

"But I won't tell you just yet." Luna smiled.

"Aw..." Atticus pouted.

"Anyway, don't worry about Mo," Luna soothed him. "You both are crazy about each other. And no worries, I'll be sure that your proposal to her is kept a secret."

"I want it to be a surprise." Atticus smiled back.

"You should also know that you are about to have a vision." Luna said.

"Oh, thanks, Luna, it's kinda nice to hear about that in advance while I dream." Atticus had to admit.

"Yes, I know, they can seem annoying sometimes, especially since you can't control it like Cherry's cousin Raven Baxter." Luna nodded to the boy.

The scenery was soon changed.

"I'll see you later, Atticus." Luna's voice said before it drowned out.

"Good night, Princess Luna," Atticus replied before he now focused on the vision and where he soon saw toy robots which confused him of why his vision was show him before he saw the toy robots become bigger and more threatening. "Whoa!"

The toy robots seemed to be taking over the globe after children got them as kids' meal toys from Bueno Nachos all around the world.

"Toy robots are taking over the world?" Atticus wondered.

He then saw soldiers and above them were the words called syntho robots.

"Syntho Robots?" Atticus wondered. His answer was answered as he saw some green stuff inside them. "Syntho Goo!" he then winced in disgust.

Two familiar figures seemed to be cornering him.

"Brad and Erik?" Atticus asked in confusion. He soon heard Patch's sneezes and saw him next to the Syntho goo. "Patch!"

Patch sniffled as he rubbed his nose with his paw.

"Wait, he sneezed when he was close to that goo...Of course, that's it!" Atticus smiled.

Patch sniffled and snorted slightly.

"But why would he sneeze around Brad and Erik?" Atticus pondered. "Unless... They're Syntho Drones themselves."

He was soon shown different pictures and where one of them had girls reading magazines and then shows fashionable clothes.

"Uhh...?" Atticus wasn't even sure what to say about this imagery. "What's the bad guys' plan, throwing the world's biggest slumber party?" He soon saw Shego looking through the same plans and where he saw Kim's father's image in the pictures with the knowledge of cybertronic technology.

There was also Cherry's older sister who seemed to somehow also know about this which concerned him very much now. And where what Shego said the same thing Atticus said about Drakken's plan as her guess.

"I can't believe this... Drakken might actually win..." Atticus said to himself in horror.

* * *

The next morning, Atticus woke up to get ready for the day and he had to go call Teresa and see if Drakken had gotten to her and Kim's dad yet. Luckily, she hadn't just yet.

"How did you get my number?" Teresa asked Atticus as she was going to visit the Butler house to help Cherry out with her first prom.

"Bridget gave me your number in case I would need to call you for something," Atticus said. "Anyways, do you have any knowledge about cybertronics technology?"

"It's not my main expertise, but I know a thing or two," Teresa smiled shyly, she may had been a grown woman in the military, but she was actually quite bashful. "I've cracked Dr. Possible's code too and he'd like for me to stop by before I go see Dad, Michelle, and Cherry."

"Please watch out for Drakken, he has a plan to use that to possibly take over the world." Atticus warned her.

"Dr. Drakken?" Teresa replied.

"I'm your sister's best friend, I know what I'm talking about." Atticus promised her.

"You had a vision, didn't you?" Teresa asked.

"Yes, I did," Atticus nodded. "Promise me, Teresa, you're Cherry's family and that means you're my family too."

"I'll do my best," Teresa replied. "You're like family to me too, Atticus, and Cherry is very lucky to have a friend like you."

"I know that I'm lucky to have her as a friend because if I had never met her, I don't know what my life would be like." Atticus said.

"I'll take your word for it, I appreciate you telling me, Atticus." Teresa replied.

"No problem, I would have told Cherry, but she's a little distracted with Brad." Atticus said.

"Oh, who's Brad?~" Teresa smirked.

"You'll find out I guess." Atticus replied quickly, he then saw the time and quickly hung up so he could get going.

Teresa wondered why he did that, but simply shrugged as it must have been important.

* * *

Atticus then came to check on Patch to see how he was doing.

"Atticus! I found out why I kept sneezing whenever I was with Erik!" Patch smiled.

"He's a Syntho Drone." Atticus replied.

Patch suddenly frowned in deadpan. "I did the research, but okay."

"I know because I saw him and Brad in my vision." Atticus said.

"Brad too?" Patch asked. "Oh, boy... Cherry will not like this..."

"You're telling me..." Atticus replied. "Thanks for doing the research for me though, boy..." he then took out another biscuit.

Patch smiled excitedly as he accepted the treat.

"There's the old Patch I know and love." Atticus smiled back.

* * *

Eventually, Kim invited Erik over to her house for dinner which made Jim and Tim announce that 'there were cooties in the area', but Kim was so in love that she didn't seem to mind or care about her annoying younger twin brothers and where Ron was also there since it was Pizza Night.

"I hope you don't mind, but we've come too." Cherry smiled as she was holding onto Brad's strong arm.

"That's weird, Cherry never goes for a guy with muscles..." Atticus whispered to Patch. "She usually goes for a guy's intelligence."

"Yeah, something's up." Patch whispered back.

"Pigtails, nice." Erik teased about Kim's preschool picture.

"Shut up!" Kim giggled.

That scene seemed to make Rufus want to hurl.

"Ugh, got that right." Ron agreed with his pet.

"Who wants what on the pizza?" Anne called out as she took out her phone.

"Pepperoni!" Kim and Erik replied in unison.

"Jinx, you owe me a soda." Erik smirked.

"Very cute." Anne smiled.

"Hey, get in line," Ron complained to Erik. "She owes me a soda from before she even met you... No soda for you!"

"He's getting a little jealous." Mo said.

"A _little_?" Atticus chuckled.

"Well, Ron doesn't have a girlfriend and he's been with Kim so long..." Mo replied. "I'm sure Cherry will still remember you guys."

"What would you two like?" Anne asked Cherry and Brad.

"Chicken and bacon." Cherry and Brad replied before gasping to each other and giggling in easy amusement.

"Did Cherry just giggle...?" Atticus winced in nervousness.

"That's new." Mo said.

"Jinx! Jinx again!" Cherry and Brad said before they both laughed.

Atticus looked deathly pale. "What's happened to Cherry...?" he asked before he fell backwards onto the couch.

"Atticus!" Patch cried out.

Everyone soon went over to Atticus as they heard his fall.

"Aww, did we get a boo boo and fall down?" Cherry cooed.

"Stop talking!" Atticus begged. "I can't take your baby talk!"

"I think he needs some air." Patch said.

Atticus babbled and had a breakdown until Patch helped him outside.

"I wonder what that was about?" Tim said.

"Can we have his pizza?" Jim asked.

* * *

Atticus sat outside and stared out into the moon like Cherry did whenever she was more depressed than usual.

"This is a side we've never seen in Cherry and I don't think I like it." Patch said.

"She's in love with a Syntho Drone..." Atticus groaned.

Forte was seen coming down the street and ran into the boy and his dog. "Oh, good evening..."

"Evening, Maestro..." Atticus and Patch replied.

"Why out here alone in the cold?" Forte asked. "That's usually my job."

"Cherry's acting different." Atticus sighed.

"How different?" Forte replied.

"She's holding onto Brad's strong arm, who is a Syntho Drone without knowing it and she giggled and laughed." Patch said.

"Cerise laughed...?" Forte replied.

"Yeah, it sounded creepy." Patch nodded.

"This is not good... And a Syntho Drone as well..." Forte put his hand to his face. "Drakken must be accomplishing himself."

"What do we do?" Patch asked.

"Cerise has to find out... Besides, this Brad boy was never right for her..." Forte replied. "She does have someone on the internet who wants to spend the rest of his life with her."

"Wait, how do you know about that?" Patch asked. "You don't have your own computer and not even we know who that guy is!"

"Erm... I found out on my own?" Forte seemed to lie.

"Wait, are you this someone she's been spending time with online?" Atticus smiled.

"Don't be ridiculous, I hate computers..." Forte walked off snobbily.

Patch growled at first and jumped to his bag and ripped it open to find the poems that Cherry had printed out from her emails.

"Paaatch!" Forte complained.

Patch and Atticus took a look at the poems and they were a perfect match.

"Aha!" Patch smirked. "So he was right!"

Forte stared down at the ground shyly.

"Why didn't you tell Cherry?" Atticus asked.

"I knew she wouldn't approve or understand my feelings..." Forte sighed. "Her beauty is stunning in my eyes and I really enjoy her company. I wanted to surprise her."

"Ohh." Patch smiled.

"Cherry can be quite complicated sometimes..." Atticus had to agree with the former court composer on that.

"So, what should we do now?" Patch asked.

"You must stop Drakken before things get serious with Kimberly and this Erik fellow along with Cerise and Brad." Forte suggested.

"Oh, we will." Atticus said.

"What's taking Dr. Possible and Teresa so long?" Patch pouted as Kims father and Cherry's sister seemed to be running late.

"Oh, no..." Atticus said out of worry before he dialed Teresa's number.

Forte looked a little nervous himself.

* * *

Dr. Possible and Teresa had met together to check out the project and little did they know, they would be in for misfortune and where her cell phone soon rang.

"Excuse me, Dr. Possible." she smiled apologetically before answering.

"Teresa, get out of there now!" Atticus told the young woman.

"Atticus?" Teresa asked. "What's wrong?"

"Just get out of there, who knows when Drakken will show up?!" Atticus urged her.

"But we're almost finished." Teresa told him.

"What?! That's great, but you have to get out there now!" Atticus told her.

"Atticus-" Teresa started until she seemed to lose signal on her phone. "What the?"

* * *

"Teresa? Teresa, can you hear me?!" Atticus cried out. "TERESA!" he then hung up in dismay. "I lost her..."

"Drakken must have cut the power line." Forte guessed.

"I don't like this at all..." Atticus firmly frowned.

"Excuse me, guys." Ron said as he left the Possible household and decided to go to his favorite restaurant to calm himself down.

"Is he alright?" Forte asked Atticus and Patch.

"Poor Ron..." Atticus sighed. "He must be so heartbroken about Kim being with Erik."

"I feel for him." Patch agreed.

"Well, it's normal to feel this way, right?" Forte asked.

"It can be..." Patch replied. "My sister Two-Tone used to date Mooch on the farm until she decided she was too good for him."

"And where she then went to date Lucky, right?" Atticus asked.

"Oh, yeah..." Patch nodded. "It was one of the dances on the farm."

"I still think it's cute how you and your brothers and sisters do stuff like that." Atticus smiled.

"Aside from Lieutenant Pug, I agree." Patch smiled back.

"He's that strict?" Atticus asked.

"He drives us all crazy, 'cept maybe Tripod." Patch scoffed.

"He's like a soldier pup, right?" Atticus asked.

"Yep." Patch nodded.

"That's why..." Atticus chuckled. "Wait, why do they call him Tripod?"

"Why do you think?" Patch replied like it was obvious.

"Oh... He has three legs..." Atticus said then.

"Yep." Patch nodded.

"Oh, sorry about that, Patch..." Atticus smiled nervously.

* * *

A little while later, Cherry ran outside as Atticus took Patch to a tree for a bathroom break.

"Drakken has my sister and Kim's dad!" Cherry told Atticus in a panic.

"We better get going then." Atticus said after finishing his business.

Patch stretched a bit and was now ready to go on a mission.

"Let's go." Cherry said then.

Atticus and Patch both nodded.

* * *

They then went with Kim, Ron, and Rufus to have their mission against Dr. Drakken in the Arctic Circle.

"I don't like this," Kim commented as she held her communicator. "It feels too-"

"Trappish?" Ron asked for her.

"Not a word, but yes." Kim replied.

"I have to agree," Atticus said. "This does feel like a trap."

Suddenly, a trapdoor opened underneath them which made them all fall into another room. Kim took out her hairdryer/grappling hook so they would have a safer landing. Atticus soon brought out a grappling hook. He then grabbed Patch, Cherry, and Mo to safety while Kim took care of Ron.

"Whew." Patch sighed.

"Kim Possible with friends and her sidekick... Whose name escapes me." Drakken greeted.

"Okay, after a long while of battling, how can he not know my name?" Ron complained.

Kim and Atticus lunged out for Drakken, only to go right through him, revealing that he was a hologram.

"Oh, come on!" Atticus groaned.

"Miss Possible and Mr. Fudo, you would do well to save your energy," Drakken smirked to show Teresa and Dr. Possible dangling over a killer octopus tank. "Your father and dear friend are in quite a pickle."

"TERRY!" Cherry cried out.

"We'll be able to save them." Patch said.

Cherry looked deathly worried about her older half-sister.

"Don't worry, we will be able to save your sister and Dr. Possible." Mo assured her cousin.

Cherry frowned softly toward Mo. Kim and Atticus began to run until a laser gun appeared behind them and started shooting.

"Whoa!" Atticus yelped.

"I must warn you, my laser's death ray is quite killer!" Drakken smirked.

"Isn't that redundant?" Ron asked.

Suddenly, a Syntho Drone came up right behind him.

"KP?!" Ron yelped.

Kim soon charged and kicked the Syntho Drone. This just made more and more come into its place.

"I wish I could be there," Drakken grinned darkly. "But I'm busy settling into my new lair! The lair from which I shall take over the world! Farewell, Kim Possible! Farewell!...What're their names again? Whatever, you all know who you are!" he then vanished instantly.

"I hate him." Mo said.

"We all do." Kim said as she began to fight the Syntho Drones.

Atticus joined in fighting the drones. Mo did what she could do to help as she had been fighting for herself ever since she lived on the streets. Patch was about to join in to fight the drones until he started to sneeze.

"You're allergic to goo?" Mo wondered.

"It tickles my nose in a bad way." Patch sniffled from a stuffed nose.

"Then maybe you should go with Cherry to save Dr. Possible and Teresa." Mo said.

Patch sniffled and nodded in agreement.

"Just stay calm, Dr. Possible and Terry, we'll have you out of here..." Cherry said anxiously for the rocket scientist and her sister.

"Yeah." Patch nodded.

"Ooh, what to do?" Cherry bit her nails as she felt stumped.

Patch soon whispered to Cherry of what they needed to do.

"You sure?" Cherry asked.

"Trust me, I know what I'm doing." Patch nodded.

"Okay..." Cherry said before taking a deep breath. "Let's do this."

Patch nodded before the both of them dove in. Cherry took a deep breath before she dove in to save Dr. Possible and her sister while Kim, Mo, and Atticus fought the Syntho Drones and where the drones disgusted the three of them.

"Ugh... Syntho goo..." Mo shuddered.

* * *

"Dad, are you okay?" Kim asked.

"Yes... At least, I think so." Dr. Possible replied.

"Same here." Teresa added.

"What exactly did Drakken do to you guys?" Kim asked.

"I don't remember," Dr. Possible sounded clueless. "I remember wanting bacon on my pizza and then nothing..."

"I remember Atticus calling me telling me and Dr. Possible to get out of the lab right away, but after that, everything else is a blur." Teresa said.

"Come on, guys, we better get you home." Cherry suggested.

"Which is where...?" Dr. Possible replied.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day the girls were soon at the mall in the dressing rooms.

"You saved your dad and sister?" Monique asked about last night, completely mind blown.

"So not the drama, Monique." Kim smirked to her best girl friend.

Mo kept her cool even if her full name was the same name as Kim's best friend.

"You know what this means, girl?" Monique asked her best friend.

"She's got it going on." Cherry agreed.

"I do?" Kim asked them.

"Yeah, you can never be grounded, girl, and as for you, I don't know about you and your sister that well, but it's gotta be good," Monique said to Kim and Cherry. "So, why'd the evil dude pull the nappin' on Dad and Sis?"

"I think Attics told me it had something to do with Cybertronic technology." Mo said.

"You think I can pull this off?" Kim came out in a dress with a black top and a fluffy pink skirt.

"Pull it off and throw it away, ugh!" Monique shuddered.

"That's worse than Thumbelina's dress when she was about to marry the Mole!" Cherry also cringed.

"Next dress, please because that dress is a total disaster!" Mo told Kim.

"Maybe I should just raid my closet." Kim shrugged before trying on an icy blue gown that almost looked like the one Zelda wore for the Netherworld Spell-Ing Bee.

"Not for the prom," Monique smiled. "You're gonna be Kimderella."

"And that dress is exactly what you should wear because you look fabulous in it." Mo smiled.

Kim smiled back as she was on her way out only to run into Erik as Cherry came out in a black dress with silver stars on it similar to her funeral dress and she then ran into Brad. Erik and Brad smiled and waved to the girls.

"Kim/Cherry, hey." Erik and Brad smiled.

"Um, hey..." Cherry seemed to blush.

"You girls should buy those." Erik suggested.

"W-We should...?" Kim smiled sheepishly.

"Most definitely." Brad nodded.

"You know, I know we've only been in town for like five minutes, but, this prom-" Erik started.

"Have you met Ron Stoppable?" Bonnie smirked as she came over in a rather hideous blue and green dress with Cassandra. "Kim and Ron are, like, inseparable!"

"It's sad, really," Cassandra added in agreement. "Almost as sad as Cherry and Atticus being best friends."

"Isn't that Brick hitting on that girl in Earring World?" Mo asked Bonnie and Cassandra.

"No way!" Cassandra cried out.

"He's distracted by her big hoops!" Bonnie added as she took Cassandra's hand and ran with her out the shop which made the security alarm go off.

"And security will arrest them for trying to steal those dresses they were wearing." Mo smirked.

"Nice move." Monique smirked back.

"What's the sitch?" Ron came out in his underwear by accident.

The others winced and cringed.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Dude..." Erik covered his eyes with Brad.

Ron looked down to see he was in his underwear. "XYZ?"

Rufus came out with Ron's shorts.

Ron grabbed them and ran back behind the dressing chamber in embarrassment. Erik smiled to Kim while Brad smiled to Cherry.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile with Shego..._**

"What is he up to?" Shego muttered about Drakken's crazy demands lately. "A toy design, top-secret cybertronic technology, personality Syntho Drone upgrades, and teen scene junk? What's he going to do, throw the weirdest pajama party?"

"You really haven't figured it out, have you?" Drakken smirked.

"There is no plan here!" Shego glared. "No way!"

"Oh, but there is~" Drakken teased.

"Spill!" Shego demanded as she grabbed him.

"No." Drakken smirked.

"Why not?!" Shego glared as her hands became green flames.

Drakken visibly flinched at that, but soon calmed himself down. "Kim Possible and her friends are not smarter than you."

Shego then let her flames die out as she folded her arms. "True..." she then smirked slightly.

"If you can't figure it out, she can't figure it out, and that means..." Drakken smirked.

Shego's eyes widened. "You might just win..."

"Oh, I'm quite confident," Drakken smirked before leaving. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm on my way to a Board of Directors meeting."

"You?" Shego asked. "At what company?"

"Oh, the one that I required a hostile take over." Drakken smirked evilly.

* * *

Soon enough, around the world, Mr. Nakasumi's little devil characters were being sold in fast food places all around the world starting with native Japan, Australia, and even Alaska. Kids around the world were hooked on them and even Darla and her friends seemed to be under the spell and where Ron was looking like he was losing it.

Emily came home with groceries only for Darla to run to her feet. "Hi, sweetie, wanna help me unload the groceries?" she then smiled.

"Actually, can we go to Bueno Nacho for dinner?" Darla asked. "Please?"

"Um, sure, but first, mind helping me with the groceries?" Emily asked.

"Take us to Bueno Nacho." Darla replied.

"Darlene, that is not how you ask." Emily scolded slightly.

"Sorry, can you please take us to Bueno Nacho?" Darla smiled.

"That's better..." Emily replied.

They then put away the groceries and went out for dinner.

* * *

Cherry was playing with her tablet until she saw breaking news at the Mexican restaurant about the toys known as Little Diablos and Ron was having a mental breakdown. "Wow..." She said.

Suddenly, Cherry's internet admirer came online.

"'I haven't seen you in a while'..." Cherry read aloud before typing back to him. "I have a social life now, I'm getting out of the house and getting ready for my prom."

She soon got a response back.

"'Whom do you plan on going with?'," Cherry read before typing back. "This boy Brad, even though Atticus doesn't trust him."

"What if I went with you?" The reply asked.

"Yeah, right, we haven't even met, you just leave me presents, how do you even know where I live?" Cherry scoffed.

 **"I have my ways of knowing."** The reply said.

Cherry rolled her eyes. "Who are you, really?"

 **"Trust me, Cerise, I know much more about you than Brad could ever know about you."** The Reply said.

"If you say so..." Cherry rolled her eyes. She soon backtracked and reread what that text said. "Cerise...?" she then asked herself before thinking back, only one person called her that.

 **"I suppose I should get going..."** The internet admirer said. **"Goodbye."**

Cherry was now in an awkward situation since she had known Forte far longer than she had known Brad.

"Who is this?" Cherry demanded.

 **"My, my, aren't we as curious as Alice in Wonderland?"** The reply seemed to chuckle at her. **"You haven't figured it out now, maybe you never will."**

"This isn't funny, you creep!" Cherry sounded impatient now and it even showed in her typing as she typed quickly and in rage.

 **"Okay, okay, I'll tell you."** The reply said.

"Yes?!" Cherry demanded to know.

Suddenly, the internet cut out.

"HEY!" Cherry hissed, she then left her bed and the house.

* * *

Cherry went to the formerly abandoned church across the yard from her house where Forte now lived and the circuit box was for the neighborhood. Forte didn't seem to be answering her and he was nowhere to be seen right now. She called out for him, but no response, she took out her cell phone to use the light as she looked around for the box and found poems on the floor and picked them up to see that they were like the ones emailed to her.

"He is the one that I've been chatting with online." Cherry said.

Forte soon opened the door and saw her there. Cherry turned and flashed her light in his eyes.

"AUGH!" Forte groaned and covered his eyes. "You children and your blasted devices..."

"Forte, where were you?" Cherry asked.

Forte sighed as he took her phone and shined the light on himself.

"Wow, that's not creepy at all..." Cherry deadpanned. "Wait... You're my internet admirer?!"

"Yes." Forte sighed.

"Creepy..." Cherry replied.

"That is exactly why I didn't want to tell you!" Forte replied. "I knew you would be disgusted, you're always disgusted with me. I want the past to be put behind us when I nearly killed you and the others all those years ago. Why do you always pick on me?"

"I don't know..." Cherry slightly moaned as she felt guilty now.

"I just want the past to be put behind us." Forte frowned.

"I know..." Cherry replied.

"Why do you always have to be so dark and snarky to everyone?" Forte asked.

"Because you taught me to be like that..." Cherry reminded him. "I was scared, I was away from my family and it was winter, I may be dark and depressing, but winter is too much even for me... You scared me to death and I thought that was the only way to get around in life, I don't know why I'm so mean to you, I guess I just wanna prove that I'm not afraid of you anymore."

"Ohh." Forte said, now understanding.

"I don't know why I'm like this," Cherry replied. "I just can't stay happy very long... I have great friends and family, but I'm still empty inside."

"You must be wanting your own true love." Forte said.

"Romance is entirely overrated." Cherry quoted him from her childhood.

"I know how you feel..." Forte replied to her. "We share a lot of common things..."

"Yeah, but, don't you think I'm too young for you?" Cherry asked.

"I thought you liked older men." Forte smirked.

Cherry groaned as he was right.

"What's the matter, your tongue becoming dull?" Forte then mocked as she was usually sharp-tongued.

"Touche." Cherry gave in as she couldn't think of a snappy comeback for a change. She soon saw Kim going to a treehouse.

Forte looked with Cherry. "I'll leave you with your thoughts."

"Thank you, Maestro." Cherry replied, calling him by his title for a change and not his last name. She soon left to find out what was going on.

* * *

"Kim?" Cherry called out.

Kim and Ron both poked their heads out to see the perky goth.

"What's going on?" Cherry asked.

"Oh, just catching up on old times..." Kim replied.

"Yeah," Ron added as he held a slingshot. "Like that time with Ernie Custer."

"Who?" Cherry asked.

"A boy we once knew..." Kim replied, referring to herself and Ron.

"I just wanted to stop him from hurting Kim." Ron smiled back bashfully.

"I pulled him off you because you hit him with the slingshot." Kim told Ron.

"Something seems to be on your mind other than Bueno Nacho, Ron." Cherry commented.

"Talking about Erik?!" Ron began to bluff like he did at the Poker game with Atticus at the Bermuda Triangle. "No... I'm down with Erik! Why would I have a problem with Erik?" he then breathed shallowly and wheezily which meant he was obviously lying.

"You're lying." Cherry said.

"Nuh-uh!" Ron looked away from her.

"Trust me, I know a liar when I see one..." Cherry looked dead into his copper eyes.

"Fine, maybe I do have a problem with him." Ron admitted.

"Ron, Erik's not going to change the way we're all about," Kim soothed her best friend. "We'll always be tight."

"Yeah..." Ron sighed. "Pretty words, Kim."

"We're not in Pre-K anymore," Kim reminded him. "Time to grow up."

"Yeah, well, maybe I don't wanna grow-" Ron started.

"Kim?" A voice asked.

Kim and Ron looked down to see Erik.

"He can't come up here." Ron narrowed his eyes.

"Ron..." Kim narrowed her eyes back.

"No, I mean like really, he can't come up here," Ron explained. "This treehouse has a weight limit and while I'm holding this slingshot, we're already pushing it."

"Oh, brother." Cherry groaned.

Rufus was about to eat another nacho, but he then decided to toss it aside as he was quite full.

"We'll talk tomorrow." Kim told Ron before leaving.

Cherry decided to also get going, leaving Ron alone with Rufus.


	8. Chapter 8

Before everyone knew it, it was the night of the prom and where both Atticus and Patch were dressed for the prom.

"Oh, Atticus, you look so handsome." Darla smiled to her big brother.

"Thanks, Sis." Atticus smiled back.

"What about me?" Patch playfully teased.

"You too, Patch." Darla giggled.

Atticus soon looked himself in a mirror to see how he looked. He smiled as he did some handsome poses and soon came downstairs. Emily grabbed Atticus and covered his face in kisses as she couldn't believe how much he had grown up.

"Mom!" Atticus whined a bit.

"Oh, I just can't believe my little boy is becoming a man..." Emily smiled with tears in her eyes.

"Emily, stop smothering the boy and let him breathe." Patrick said.

Emily then let go and patted Atticus on the head. Atticus wiped himself with a pout and folded his arms.

"My big brother on his first prom night, I never wanna forget this..." Casper filmed with a video camera and the doorbell rang and he went to answer it while using the camera to see Cherry there.

"Hey, is Atticus ready to go?" Cherry asked impatiently.

"It's the Wild Cherry Cat!" Casper narrated like the Crocodile Hunter to be funny. "Very rare... Very vicious...!"

Cherry soon pulled a deadpan face and punched the camera which knocked the former ghost boy down on the floor.

"Like I said, vicious." Casper said as he turned the camera to him.

"Are you ready to go?" Cherry asked Atticus and Patch.

"Yeah, let's go..." Atticus replied as he wiped his face from his mother's kisses.

"Yeah, before his mom smothers him with any more kisses." Patch smirked.

Atticus rolled his eyes. "See ya guys at 11:00!"

"Have a good time, son!" Patrick smiled.

Atticus and Patch both made their way to the Brown's house by car. Cherry stared out the window as she sat up front, but she would then move in the back with Patch once Mo would come out with Colette in her human form.

* * *

Junior was reading a book that Mo got for him called The Lorax while his sister was upstairs with their mother until the boys would arrive and where they soon arrived as they heard the doorbell ring. James opened the door.

"Are the girls ready?" Atticus asked in a high voice at first before clearing his throat and deepening his voice to settle his nerves.

"Yes, they are." James nodded as he showed Mo and Colette coming down the stairs in dresses that matched the boys' suits.

Atticus and Patch were both amazed by how beautiful their dates looked.

"I never thought this would be happening," Lady smiled proudly. "One of my pups out on a prom date."

"You said it, Pidge." Tramp agreed.

The girls soon walked down to their dates. Atticus and Patch smiled as they gave Mo and Colette corsages to go with their dresses.

"Picture time." Elizabeth smiled.

Atticus and Mo smiled as they posed for their pictures. Patch and Colette then had their turn. Junior giggled as he watched his big sister. The four of them soon went to the car. They drove off at first, but soon came back and rolled down the window as Mo held out Junior to her parents as he wasn't allowed to go to the dance since he was far too young.

"Dang it." Junior groaned.

* * *

Forte was in his teenager disguise so Cherry could have a date and even had dead, wilting flowers for her. Atticus saw Forte and knew it was him in his teenager disguise.

Cherry walked over to Forte. "Oh, dead flowers, how kind."

"A thank you would be necessary." Forte sighed.

"Thank you..." Cherry replied. "What do I call you?"

"Charles for tonight." Forte revealed his first name.

"Nice name." Cherry said.

"It is my first name." Forte replied.

"Whoa..." Cherry's eyes widened.

Forte then took out his hand and Cherry accepted it which allowed them both to go inside the school dance.

"I hope it isn't too loud for you." Cherry said to Forte since he was much older.

"I'll be alright." Forte said.

* * *

They all then came into the gym together to join the party and where they saw Kim with Erik. Patch and Colette both growled slightly with their dog instincts.

"You two okay?" Mo asked Patch and Colette.

"Easy... Easy..." Atticus told the former dogs.

Patch and Colette pouted, trying to keep calm. Brad was there as well though he was alone.

Cherry walked over only for him to grab her hands and dip her near the floor. "HEY!"

"Hey there, I've been waiting for you." Brad flirted.

"Sorry, Brad, but I'm with my date." Cherry said.

"Yeah, here I am." Brad smiled.

Forte cleared his throat to Brad to get his attention. "Pardon me, but I saw her first."

"I'm afraid Charles is right, Brad." Cherry said.

Brad soon dropped Cherry and glared at Forte. "Who do you think you are?"

"Ow?" Cherry muttered in the background.

Forte soon helped Cherry up back on her feet. Cherry dusted herself clean and then walked with him as a song began and they began to dance. Brad glared as he had not anticipated that.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile at Bueno Nacho..._**

Ron walked himself over to order himself something to eat as he looked very depressed tonight.

The man at the cash register looked rather nervous as he looked at his boss. "Welcome to Bueno Nacho, can I take your order?" he smiled before putting a tray up in front of his boss nervously. "Ron, something's very wrong!"

"Got that right," Ron sulked. "Eh, let's see... Two chimeritos grande sized, an order of nacos, and a grande sized soda to go."

Rufus groaned and whimpered inside of Ron's pocket.

"Okay, make it for here," Ron then decided. "Rufus can't wait."

"Si," The man at the cash register smiled before whispering to Ron once his boss was out of hearing range. "Ron, snap out of it, something really weird is going on."

"Ned, you worthless slob!" The boss glared at him before smiling innocently to Ron. "Did you forget to ask our favorite customer if he would like Diablo Sauce with that?!"

"I did not, sir! Diablo?" Ned replied nervously.

"Huh? Yeah, sure, whatever..." Ron sighed in misery.

While the boss went to get Ron's order, Ned used the Diablo Sauce to write down something on the tray. Zelda appeared to also be there as she decided to get herself something to eat and she felt something wrong going on as she held her pregnant stomach from the crazy cravings she's had lately and she felt something wrong going on in the world.

"Gracias." The boss smiled to Ron before shoving Ned down painfully.

"And have a muy bueno day!" Ned waved as his glasses were nearly knocked off his face.

Zelda began to look around for anything suspicious. The boss and Ned took Zelda's order which was rather big since she was pregnant and having cravings and she even ordered strange things together like when Fluttershy was pregnant with Screwball and where she decided to eat with Ron.

"Are you okay, Miss Spellman?" Ron asked.

"Oh, yeah, just pregnancy cravings is all." Zelda chuckled.

"That's understandable, I guess." Ron said.

"Why aren't you at the school dance?" Zelda smiled to him.

"I don't wanna go." Ron frowned.

"Oh, you shouldn't be here all alone..." Zelda cooed as Ned came over with the food for Ron and Zelda.

Rufus happily dug into the food while Ron could only sulk in misery.

Rufus soon saw something written. He panicked and tried to tell Ron about it.

"Oh, what is it, dear?" Zelda cooed to the naked mole rat as Ron was getting his straw out for his soda. She soon got a bit confused of the writing before turning the tray around. 'Evil'...?!"

"No... It can't be..." Ron said before yelling out. " **NOOOOOOO!"** he then zipped out of his seat and charged to the boss behind his desk much to Ned's delight. "This is the last straw!"

"What?" The boss asked, confused.

" **THIS IS THE LAST STRAW!** " Ron repeated in outrage.

"No, we have more in the back!" The boss told him.

"You took away the bendy straws!" Ron then said which made Ned and Rufus face-palm him.

"Seriously?! You didn't read the word 'evil'?!" Zelda asked Ron.

Rufus patted her on the hands.

"And I thought Hilda was clueless..." Zelda groaned.

Unfortunately, Ron was still focused on the bendy straws. Ron soon stormed out of the restaurant and went to call the boss's boss to get him in trouble.

"I have a feeling he'll be surprised by who the big boss is." Zelda said.

Rufus nodded in agreement.

"Like you know?" Ned nervously asked Zelda.

"Call it a hunch." Zelda replied logically as always.

* * *

Ron soon called Wade to get through. Wade soon patched Ron through only to get a surprise answer.

"Dr. Drakken?!" Ron yelped once he heard the next voice and he soon looked to the window of Bueno Nacho.

Ned and Rufus held out the tray which spelled out 'EVIL' from the Diablo Sauce and where Ron now understood what Ned meant.

"Dr. Drakken is a very busy man," The boss folded his arms and hung up the phone for Ron. "There is no need to bother him."

"What the heck?!" Zelda yelped as she saw the Diablo toys come to life.

Ned ran out in fear and dropped Rufus into Ron's hands as he went on home. Zelda took out her wand and tried to stop the Diablo toys from attacking, but there seemed to be way too many for her to use her magic on. The dolls soon surrounded her like in a bad horror movie. She soon got away from them and helped Ron to get away from them.

"Nice witch magic, Miss Spellman-" Ron said before gasping. "WHOA! You're a witch!"

"Oh, man, I'm so burned..." Zelda gulped.

They soon saw the Diablo toys coming after them. Zelda and Ron yelped as they began running for their lives. As they ran, the Diablo toys seemed to run quicker after them.

"Oh, come on!" Zelda complained.

* * *

 ** _At the dance..._**

"Something is not right..." Patch commented as he danced with Colette. "I'm not sure what it is though."

"Is it my breath?" Colette asked shyly. "I'm sorry, but Danielle and Copper dared me to eat Mo's old socks, I didn't know it would do that to my stomach!"

"No, no, it's not your breath." Patch assured her.

"Oh..." Colette blushed then.

"Like, it's trouble." Patch bit his lip.

"Should we try to find out what the trouble is?" Colette asked.

Patch nodded. "Sorry to interrupt your first school dance, Collie."

"It's okay." Colette smiled.

Patch smiled back and went with her.

* * *

Ron soon came into the gym which made the lights come on and the music stop. " **THE DIABLO TOYS ARE EVIL!** "

"I think we just got our answer." Patch said to Colette.

"I don't know what to say." Colette felt confused, but she didn't look deadpan or snobbish with the others who did at Ron, thinking he was just crazy.

Ron tried to show them, but the toys hid away before they could be seen by anyone else.

"What the?" Zelda asked out of confusion.

"Aunt Zelda?" Sabrina asked as she stood with Harvey.

"Where are they?" Ron frowned as the dance then continued.

"They were just there." Zelda said.

"Are you two okay?" Erik asked Zelda and Ron.

"Of course we're okay." Zelda said.

"Oh, I know that tone," Ron glared at Erik. "That's the 'Ron's making the whole thing up' tone!"

"You believe us, don't you, Sabrina?" Zelda asked her niece.

"Of course I do, I know that you wouldn't make up anything, Aunt Zelda." Sabrina said.

Zelda smiled to her niece and Sabrina smiled back.

"We do sense something strange." Patch commented as he stood with Colette as she nodded in agreement.

"And you won't believe who's behind the whole thing." Ron told Kim.

"I feel like I have a very good idea- **WILL YOU CUT THAT OUT?!** " Cherry said before glaring at Brad as he kept trying to get close to her before looking angry that she was rejecting him.

"Oh, I bet it does." Kim said.

"Drakken is behind the whole thing!" Ron told them.

Erik chuckled at the name. "The take over the world mad scientist guy?"

"Exactly." Zelda said.

"Okay, before anything else, I suggest we talk with Wade." Atticus suggested.

"Good idea, Atticus." Kim agreed as she took out her communicator.

"You can't be serious." Erik said.

"Erik, Ron might be onto something." Kim replied.

"His whole story is ridiculous." Erik scoffed.

"HEY!" Ron glared at the boy. "Back off, Pretty Boy!"

* * *

Kim soon called Wade. "So it was definitely Drakken?" she asked the boy genius who stayed in his room all day and every day.

 ** _'Voice track matches it correctly.'_** Wade confirmed.

"And as for Ron and Zelda's theory on the toys?" Atticus asked.

 ** _"Yeah, that's bad."_ ** Wade replied.

"How bad?" Mo asked as she took a sip of her punch.

"It can't be that bad." Patch said.

 ** _'All bad,'_ ** Wade replied. ** _'I scanned the one I got in my Li'l Ninos meal and the circuitry is beyond anything I've ever seen! It's like a real robot, only tiny.'_**

"But how did he get the robots to look like toys?" Colette asked.

"Better show them to an expert." Kim suggested.

"Who?" Brad asked.

"My dad and Cherry's sister," Kim replied as she signed off from Wade. "Be back as fast as I can."

"But!" Erik grabbed her arm.

"Erik, this is more important than the dance." Atticus said.

"It's a save the world thing." Kim added.

Erik seemed to glare as he was being ignored. Kim and Ron went to see Dr. Possible while Cherry came to her house as her sister was visiting and where Atticus, Mo, Patch, and Colette came with.


	9. Chapter 9

"I do not believe it!" Teresa glared.

"What?" Atticus asked.

"The cybertronic technology, it's the Hephaestus Project Dr. Possible told me and Bridget about!" Teresa replied. "Drakken used Dr. Possible's genius to build these things!"

"Then this is really, really bad." Mo said.

"At least we don't have to worry about any of the Li'l Diablos being here..." Cherry said softly.

"Your mom didn't tell you she was babysitting Darla?" Atticus asked.

" **WHAT?!** " Cherry asked since Darla was a little kid and would likely have her own toy and she was right.

Darla, Amber, and Annabelle giggled as they played with their own Li'l Diablo toys, unaware of the danger.

"How will we know when they activate?" Colette asked.

"The technology is a living metal," Teresa began to explain from what she remembered with her intelligence. "It can't do anything without a command signal."

"That's a relief." Mo sighed.

Patch and Colette's dog senses of hearing soon kicked in as they heard some sort of radar. Soon enough, so did everyone else.

"Get away from those toys!" Atticus grabbed Darla, Amber, and Annabelle away from their kids' meal toys from Bueno Nacho and where he did it in time for the toys to become giant.

"I was afraid of this." Teresa bit her lip.

"Guys, I just remembered something..." Cherry said. "Doesn't Kim have younger brothers?"

"Yep and knowing them, they both got two Diablos." Atticus said.

They then rushed to the Possible house with the girls.

"So, our toys are evil?" Annabelle asked. "I swear, my life's been crazy ever since I moved here with Dad and Charlie."

"Well, at least things don't get boring around here." Amber said.

"Your'e telling me." Darla agreed with her best friend.

They soon arrived at the Possible's. The house was soon invaded by two Li'l Diablo toys.

"Oh, come on!" Cherry complained.

"Girls, you stay back, this might be too dangerous." Atticus warned his little sister and her friends.

"Okay." Amber said.

"Be careful, Atticus." Darla cooed to her big brother.

"I will." Atticus said. He then rushed back to be with Kim, Ron, Cherry, and Mo against the not-so little Diablo robot toys.

* * *

Patch and Colette soon joined them. They both briefly became dogs again with their familiar magic at hand and growled with each other. The Diablo robots seemed to mock at the dogs since they were small and just 'dumb animals' until Patch tackled them down like a football player and where they did then take him seriously. One robot then zapped at the teens and they jumped out of the way until Mo's was burnt slightly at the hem.

"Do you have any idea how many hours of babysitting and cafeteria volunteering I had to do to **PAY FOR THIS DRESS?!** " Mo glared. Vines soon started to sprout out through the ground and attacked the Diablo robot that had burnt her dress.

"Yow!" Atticus's eyes widened.

Mo growled and her emerald eyes appeared to flash from rage and anger against the Li'l Diablos and where the vines soon attacked the Diablo robots as they were squeezed. Mo seemed to smirk at this. More and more Diablo robots soon came which made her glare slightly at them as there were so many of them right now as it looked like they were going to take over Earth. And where a familiar environmental hero soon came flying in and destroyed the robots.

"Uncle Planet!" Mo beamed.

"I figured you'd need some help." Captain Planet smiled back to her before giving her a quick hug.

"And you were right." Mo said.

"I'd love to stay more, but I must go right now." Captain Planet told her before going on.

"You can do it, Uncle Planet!" Mo cheered.

"We have to find out where the signal is coming from." Atticus said.

"You guys go, I'll hold them off." Captain Planet decided.

"Thanks, Uncle Planet." Mo smiled.

"Make sure you bring her home before midnight." Captain Planet then told Atticus.

"I'll try, sir." Atticus nodded.

"And finally ask her the big question." Captain Planet whispered to him.

"I plan to." Atticus whispered back.

Captain Planet soon gave him a thumbs up. Atticus did the same and then started running with the others.

 _'Where could the signal be coming from?'_ Colette thought to herself.

* * *

Teresa decided to work with Dr. Possible as he stayed with the younger girls and the rest of his family in the garage.

"Kimmy needs our help, but this is robot trouble." Anne told her husband.

"Giant cybertronic robots." Dr. Possible nodded to her.

"Cybertronic Robots with Animatronic Weapons." Tim commented.

"Kim and the others don't stand a chance." Jim replied.

"I can help." Darla said before bringing out her brooch.

Jim and Tim scoffed at her.

'What's jewelry gonna do?" Tim asked.'

"Yeah, you gonna take them to the Mall after this?" Jim added.

Darla glared before she calmed down and knew what to do with her brooch and crystal. She was soon cast with the power of the Silver Crystal and she became Sailor Moon much to the shock of Jim and Tim. Amber soon used her ice power to become a ice-like heroine. Annabelle took out her wand and became like a fairy godmother heroine. Jim and Tim were in shock with their parents.

"You girls should probably help Captain Planet." Teresa suggested.

"And that is what we're going to do." Darla said.

Teresa nodded to them and opened the garage door for them. Darla, Amber, and Annabelle soon flew out with their powers and glared to the El Diablo toys as Captain Planet seemed winded on doing this all by himself as the others were trying to find the radar.

Teresa soon found something that the boys had kept from their father. "Dr. Possible, didn't you misplace this?" she then asked as she showed it to him.

Tim and Jim both looked a little guilty.

" **BOYS?!** " Dr. Possible glanced to his sons sharply.

"When don't these two get in trouble?" Teresa sighed.

Jim and Tim grinned nervously in response.

"I guess that would be only little." Teresa said.

"Eat Moon Power, Li'l Diablos!" Darla glared before she blasted her Moon Staff and where it hit the chest of one of the giant robots.

Amber then clapped her hands together and made ice come up the road and freeze two robots solid in which made them look like ice sculptures. Annabelle smirked to that and soon zapped some robots with her wand to make butterflies appear from the fantastical magic.

"Nice." Captain Planet said with a thumbs up.

The girls giggled as they used their powers to stop the Li'l Diablo robots from attacking the town.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile with the others..._**

"The sound's coming from down the block." Colette said as her hearing for the radar grew stronger with Patch's.

"You're right." Patch nodded in agreement.

They soon came to the end of the block and ended up to the Bueno Nacho were the radar was being held.

"Wow, I can't believe I didn't see that coming." Mo laughed slightly.

"You've gotta be kidding." Cherry said.

"How're we gonna take that out?" Ron wondered.

"Hmm..." Atticus hummed in thought.

"We won't have to." Kim smirked as she had an idea.

"We won't?" Mo asked.

Ned's boss came out of the restaurant before he yelped and panicked until Ron's scooter hovered over his head and they soon landed on top of the roof. The boss glared up at them.

"Looking the wrong way, dude!" Ron told him as a robot was coming right behind the man.

The boss soon turned around and soon screamed after seeing the robot coming right at him. The boss soon got out of the way and the robot crashed against the Taco sign only for it to fall over and shatter. The robot soon shrunk back down into a cute little toy that could do no harm. Kim's communicator soon beeped.

"Wade, you're okay?" Kim smiled.

 ** _"Yeah,"_ ** Wade smiled back as he rearranged his camera. **_'The Diablos shut down and shrunk down. Thanks to you I'm guessing."_**

"Yep." Patch nodded.

"I think we took out the command signal." Atticus added.

"Which sounds a lot like a good thing..." Ron said. "Right?"

 ** _"That's weird,"_** Wade said before he noticed something on his home computer. **_"Just got a hit on the site."_**

Then Drakken's image appeared on the screen.

 ** _"Congratulations, Miss Possible and friends!"_** Drakken smirked. **_"You have already discovered how to foil my evil scheme in record time if I might add. It is most unfortunate however that this time you will not stop me! You will surrender!"_**

"As if." Atticus smirked.

"As if if!" Ron added also with a smirk.

 ** _"Shego dropped by your school dance and met the nicest boy,"_** Drakken smirked directly to Kim. ** _"Well, I don't have to tell you how nice he is! And cute!"_**

 **"Kim, what's going on?"** Erik asked as Shego grabbed him from behind.

"Erik!" Kim gasped.

 ** _"The choice is yours, Kimberly Anne!"_ ** Drakken smirked. **_"If you care about your dear Erik's safety, surrendering is your only option!"_**

Kim knew exactly what to do.

* * *

She then went straight to her house to get changed. And she soon went to her closet moving her hanger clothes out of the way.

"You sure about this, Kim?" Mo asked. "You know what Wade said about the battle suit."

"I know and it's about to have it's field test." Kim said after putting on the battle suit.

"All right, if you say so," Mo replied before taking out her cell. "Cherry, do you know how far away Bueno Nacho headquarters is?"

"I think Wade said about 100 miles by road." Cherry replied.

"Oh, great," Colette groaned. "How do we get there from here?"

"Ron, get your scooter." Kim told her best friend/sidekick.

"I'll drive us there." Patch smiled.

"You can drive?" Colette asked.

"Would you prefer a dog driver or a human driver?" Patch smiled to her.

"Oh, Patch, you're a real wonder~" Colette beamed.

They all soon got in Atticus's car. Patch cracked his pawed fingers and took the wheel as a dog so Colette could see how he knew how to drive even as an animal and where after everyone was buckled up, Patch soon drove off as fast as a race car driver.


	10. Chapter 10

"Careful Patch, don't hurt my car!" Atticus warned before laughing at the speed.

"I won't!" Patch smiled as he enjoyed the speed.

Atticus laughed as they rode along to Bueno Nacho Headquarters.

"I feel like I'm gonna throw up!" Cherry screamed.

"I think I'd feel better about this if I had a super-suit too!" Ron cried out as he rode behind Kim on his scooter. "No? I'm just sayin'!"

* * *

They soon arrived at the headquarters.

"She's coming." Shego tracked down.

"Of course she is." Drakken grinned darkly.

* * *

They soon used their grappling hooks to get up on the roof.

"Okay, Wade, we're going in." Kim said.

"Check your backpacks." Wade smiled to them.

Ron did that and took out a small container in his hand before checking it out. "Knock-Out gas which looks like lip gloss... Which looks like lip gloss..." he then drooled as he was suddenly knocked out from the device in Kim's bag.

Atticus soon closed the knock-out gas so Ron wouldn't be knocked out anymore.

"Thanks, Atticus." Kim said before rolling her eyes at Ron.

"Is this some sort of coded message?" Ron took out papers and was confused on what they said.

"History Homework!" Kim smirked as she took the papers back.

"And this?" Atticus asked as he brought out what looked like a toy.

"Uh, Wade?" Kim then asked.

 ** _"ElectroMagnetic Scrambler."_** Wade informed as he then showed the schematics he used when it was a plain old toy before he modified it with his genius.

"So then, this can sabotage Drakken's signal?" Mo asked.

"It should shut the whole thing down." Wade confirmed.

"Awesome." Mo smiled.

And with that, they then moved out.

"Stay close, Colette." Patch told his girlfriend.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Colette said.

"That's a good girl." Patch smiled to her.

"Oh, I just love adventures with you." Colette smiled back.

* * *

"The original Bueno Nacho..." Ron sighed in nostalgia as he shined his flashlight on an old black and white photo. "Where it all started..."

"Nice." Atticus said.

"Guys!" Kim called sharply. "Keep your head in the game."

"Worry not," Ron replied coolly as he spun his flashlight. "I'm ready for anything."

Suddenly, as if on cue, there was a rumbling and an old face was running toward them with nun-chucks.

"Oh, great." Patch groaned.

"What is that?!" Colette yelped.

"Sumo Ninja." Patch told her.

The Sumo Ninja soon jumped down with his weapons as he glared at the teens. "I SHALL BE AVENGED!"' he then said in a squeaky high voice.

This caused for Cherry to laugh at how ridiculous the ninja's voice sound. This made everyone else laugh.

The Sumo Ninja soon grabbed Cherry and held her up in the air since she started it. "WHAT?!"

"Please, stop talking," Cherry laughed. "You sound like Iago on helium!"

"Yeah." Atticus nodded while laughing.

"I am strong like the mountain!" The Sumo Ninja glared. "I am swift like the wind! I am vengeance!"

"Cherry, catch!" Mo called out as she tossed her lip gloss to the perky goth.

Cherry soon caught the lip gloss and knew what to do. She then opened it up and held it out to the Sumo Ninja.

"Vengeance! Will be... Oy..." The Sumo Ninja glared before he was soon knocked out.

"And he is out." Cherry said.

There were soon green blasts which could only mean one thing.

"Shego." Atticus said.

"I'll handle this." Kim replied as Shego was her usual fighting against in these types of missions.

"You got it." Atticus said.

"You know what I really hate?" Shego rhetorically asked Kim.

"When somebody kidnaps your boyfriend?" Kim replied.

"When someone doesn't know when to quit!" Shego glared before blasting her.

Kim soon started to dodge the attacks. A force field protected her when the blasts were close to hitting her abd her hand soon became a weapon before she caught one blast and flung it right back to Shego.

"Wahoo! Go, Kim!" Mo cheered.

Shego soon blasted at Kim again which cut the suit's arm and showed blood.

"Oh, my God!" Atticus gasped.

"Oh, dear..." Colette frowned.

However, the suit seemed to heal the wound and patch it up so it was like Kim was never hit.

"Wahoo!" Mo cheered.

"You were saying?" Kim glared at Shego.

Shego snarled as she got ready again once her hands began to glow with her dark power given to her as a child along with her brothers, though she used them for evil while they used them for good and where she was going to lose since good always won. Brad snuck up behind Cherry and whisked her away after knocking her out with chloroform in a napkin and took her to where his brother was kept as they were both hiding something from both her and Kim. Unfortunately for him, he had set off Patch's and Colette's senses.

"Do you smell that?" Patch asked.

"Not sure how to describe it, but I don't like it." Colette growled.

"If my hunch is right I believe we might have smelled Brad or Erik." Patch growled as well.

They both growled and barked as they went to follow after their senses while Kim fought Shego.

"You can beat Shego! Right, Cherry?" Mo asked.

Atticus and Forte soon noticed this as well.

"Guys, I don't know what happened to Cherry!" Mo frowned.

"She couldn't have gone too far." Forte said. He then began to sniff for Cherry as he had a hidden sense for her.

"What are you doing?" Atticus asked Forte out of confusion.

"I'm going to find Cerise with my senses," Forte replied. "I may not be a dog, but I can track her down."

"That's good." Atticus said.

Forte began to try to track Cherry down before it would be too late.

* * *

"Wow, didn't know you cared that much about me." Erik's voice said as he saw Kim defeat Shego.

"Erik, you're okay!" Kim beamed as she ran to him and hugged him instantly.

"Kim," Erik said before hugging her back. "Actually here, I'm known as SynthoDrone #901." He then smirked evilly as he stroked her hair.

Kim was shocked to hear this both mentally and physically. She was soon weakened by Erik as he revealed his true self to her. Ron ran in to try to help Kim only to get elbowed by Shego which then knocked him out. Atticus and the others soon heard this. Brad soon came up behind them and then shocked them as well to knock them out.

* * *

Soon enough, they all blacked out and when they woke up, they all appeared to be tied up, but Cherry was still missing.

"Join us, Cherry," Brad grinned darkly to the perky goth. "You'll get what you've always wanted. Never will you be pushed around during adventures."

That was exactly what Cherry wanted.

"Well, what do you think?" Brad asked. "Do you have any questions?"

"Just one: What do I have to do?" Cherry replied as she joined the dark side.

"Tie them up." Erik said.

Cherry seemed to do just that. "These better be strong enough." She then said, knowing how Atticus was in hostage situations. She soon saw a picture in his pocket. She darted her eyes as she looked around before taking it out as he was knocked out cold. "You don't mind if I borrow this? No? Thanks..."

Atticus of course did not answer as even he was knocked out cold while Cherry examined the picture and where it was the picture of the day when they became friends.

Cherry's eyes seemed soft at first as she held the photo before a memory came back to her.

* * *

 _We are shown the orphanage back when the two were much younger._

 _"And this is where I sleep..." Atticus showed his room to Cherry. "You should visit before Light's Out."_

 _"Are you the boy who keeps crying in his sleep when it rains?" Cherry asked._

 _"Only during thunderstorms." Atticus shivered._

 _"They make me sleepy..." Cherry replied._

 _"I keep seeing something..." Atticus told her. "My bunk mate is no help, he just says he'll beat me up if I wake him up again."_

 _"And I will if you scream tonight!" Atticus bunk mate glared._

 _Atticus yelped as he hid behind Cherry._

 _"Don't be mean to your bunk mate." Cherry glanced at Atticus's bunk mate._

 _"What're you gonna do about it?" The boy scoffed before shoving Cherry on top of Atticus on the floor._

 _Atticus didn't mind the weight on him, but what his bunk mate did made him angry. The bunk mate laughed at him until he gasped to turn to see the orphanage caretaker._

 _"You, my office, ten minutes," The woman glared before softly looking to Cherry and Atticus with a small maternal smile. "Oh, you two are quite a pair... You know, we don't often have children of the opposite sex share a room together, but... Maybe it would be best for you two."_

 _"With someone like him as a bunk mate, I totally agree." Cherry said._

 _"Can I trust you two?" The caretaker asked._

 _"Yes, ma'am." Cherry and Atticus replied._

 _The caretaker smiled, these two were rarely any trouble for her on their own and she then decided to have them share a room together. After that day on, the two of them were now friends and to celebrate that day a picture was taken to remember that day. The memory soon ended from there._

* * *

Cherry closed her eyes as she hugged the picture before seeming to sniffle. She soon heard Atticus and the others waking up. She then hid away before they could see her and she winced slightly from the model cactus prickles.

"Is this Heaven?" Ron asked as they were surrounded by Bueno Nacho merchandise.

"Not exactly." Atticus said.

"Oh, guys, I thought you were all down for the count!" Ron looked relieved.

"Why couldn't I see that he was a fake?" Kim groaned, referring to Erik.

"Well, there's nothing more fake than a SynthoDrone." Mo said.

"Yuck!" Ron cringed as he realized what that meant for Kim. "You kissed a SynthoDrone!"

"I never kissed him," Kim looked down slightly. "But I wanted to."

"Okay, too much info, so, what's the plan?" Patch asked Kim and Atticus.

"Um..." Atticus sounded lost for the first time in his life.

"Guys, I... I got nothing..." Kim soon bowed her head in lostness.

"Same here." Atticus sighed.

This shocked everyone including Cherry.

"That's my line and what's worse, that's quitter talk!" Ron glared.

"Drakken finally won," Kim sulked. "I should've stuck to babysitting."

"And I should have just stick with trying to be an ordinary guy." Atticus sighed.

"I should've have become a familiar..." Colette pouted.

"Maybe I should've stayed on the farm..." Patch sighed.

"Aw, Patch..." Atticus frowned to his pet.

Cherry couldn't believe her ears.

"Okay, guys, this pity fiesta is over," Ron motivated the others. "Drakken has not won, he played you! Now, it's payback time, it might be already too late for Cherry. And KP, ya know, there are guys out there who are better for you than Erik... Guys that are real for one thing..."

"Even if there's a guy out there for me?" Kim asked him.

"Out there... In here..." Ron replied nervously.

"Oh..." Kim said, understanding where he was going with this.

Cherry decided to come out to show that she wasn't a lost cause.

"Cherry!" Atticus looked over. "What happened to you?"

Cherry soon told them all what happened.

"So, are you joining the dark side?" Atticus asked once she concluded.

"I'm tired of being humiliated..." Cherry turned away while bowing her head in bitter sadness.

"You don't always get humiliated." Atticus told her.

"Pretty much..." Cherry sulked.

"Aw, Cherry..." Atticus frowned.

"Sometimes I think being bad would be easier than being good..." Cherry stared out into the darkness. "After all, I'm never happy... You said so yourself... Only on Halloween or my birthday."

"Cherry, I'm sorry." Atticus said before he wiggled out a present.

"I don't want your pity..." Cherry turned away before she narrowed her eyes at the present. "You got me a present? What for?"

"An early Friend-aversary present." Atticus said before wiggling the present all the way out for Cherry to catch.

Cherry then caught the present after Atticus tossed it the best he could. Atticus gave a small smile to her. Cherry shrugged before opening the present to see what it was, she expected a simple book.

"It's a book for you to start your stories." Atticus explained of why the book was totally blank, but it wasn't exactly a journal.

"My stories?" Cherry repeated.

"Yeah, I know that you are very creative when it comes to dream-bending and creating stories." Atticus said.

"Not me..." Cherry smiled bashfully.

"You may not be a Wiccan like me or Thorn," Atticus began. "You may not be born a merperson like my mother and Aunt Athena, you may not be Sailor Moon like Darla, you may not be strong like a god like I am, but you're only the best you that you can be."

This seemed to be enough for Cherry to help them get free before she saw Rufus. "Rufus." She then said.

"Rufus?" the others asked at first.

"Rufus, you can save us!" Kim beamed.

"No way, I got this," Atticus smirked until he tried to get the others out of the ropes. "What the...?"

Cherry turned away nervously and innocently.

"What kind of ropes did you use?" Atticus asked his best friend.

Cherry sighed as she looked back. "Some special magical rope that I borrowed from Drell's spell book."

" **YOU HAVE DRELL'S SPELL BOOK?!** " Atticus's eyes widened.

"Brad, or SynthoDrone #900 might've given it to me for revenge." Cherry smiled nervously.

"Well, let's hope this special magic rope can be cut or chewed through." Atticus said.

Rufus tried to chew through the ropes, but they were too tough for his teeth. Cherry then checked Kim's backpack with Rufus.

"Use the lipstick, Rufus!" Ron smiled to his pet.

Rufus soon came out wearing lipstick while holding the wrong lipstick.

"The other lipstick." Kim told the naked mole rat.

Rufus then took out the laser lipstick which freed them all from the ropes.

"Looks like lasers is the answer against magic." Atticus said.

Kim and Ron were now back in action and ready to stop Drakken's plans.


	11. Chapter 11

Drell soon teleported over and glared as Cherry had his spell book. "I KNEW IT!" he then snapped. " ** _YOU'RE_ THE ONE WHO TOOK MY BOOK!** "

Cherry flinched and bowed her head.

" **I SHOULD PUNISH YOU FOR THIS!** " Drell looked like he wanted to tear her apart. " **I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE JEALOUS OF ATTICUS, THAT IS NO EXCUSE TO-** "

"I did it." Atticus took the blame as he couldn't bear to see Cherry scolded any longer.

Cherry was surprised with what Atticus just did for her.

" _You_ did it?" Drell asked Atticus.

"I wanted revenge..." Atticus bowed his head as he shut his eyes so he wouldn't have to look the warlock dead in the eye. "I mean, you're the most powerful man in the universe, a warlock even... And I'm just a Wiccan, sure I have my own powers, but I can never measure up to you... Cherry was just holding it for me and was about to return it to you, I don't know what came over me."

'Did he just take the blame for me?' Cherry thought to herself.

Drell sharply looked to Atticus and swiped his spell book back. "I'm so surprised, angry, and disappointed in you..." he said in an angered tone. "I'm only letting you go because you all have to save the world and it's your prom night, now get out of my face before I turn you into a toad."

"Yes, sir." Atticus nodded with his head bowed.

They soon left the room to go fight off Drakken, Shego, Erik, Brad, and the henchmen.

"You took the rap for me?" Cherry asked Atticus.

"You're my best friend, besides, it's time you stopped getting the short end of the stick." Atticus replied.

"Well, thanks." Cherry said.

Atticus smiled back.

* * *

Drakken grinned darkly as it looked like his dreams of world domination were finally coming true.

"This plan was brilliant." Brad smirked.

"Indeed." Erik agreed as the other Diablo robots took over the globe.

"Nakasumi's toy design and dear Daddy Possible's scientific breakthrough," Drakken grinned darkly. "And to really stick a pin in it, two made for order SynthoHotties!"

Brad and Erik then high-fived him and slapped him on the back which made him wince out of pain.

"Wait, wait, wait, so you _weren't_ making it up as you went along?" Shego asked.

"And you questioned my research." Drakken smirked.

"The slumber parties!" Shego reminded as she crossed her arms.

"She's got you there and nice of how you also stole that spell book." Brad smirked.

"Ah, but I found out Kim Possible's weakness!" Drakken replied. "Boys, boys, boys!" he then imitated a stereotypical teenage girl. "Who should I go to the dance with? Who's the perfect boy?" he then saw that his hostages had somehow escaped.

"You're right, Drakken," Kim smirked. "Boys... Dating... Oh, it's hard! But this... Is easy!" she then punched him right in the face which sent him flying to the other side of the room.

"Shego!" Drakken glared.

Shego glared as she then went to fight Kim as usual. Kim soon used Erik's face to jump to the door leading up to the roof. Cherry ran with her until Brad held her back by her arm.

"Take your hands off her!" Forte glared.

Brad glared back at Forte until he was lunged at by the much older man.

"Go, Forte!" Patch and Colette cheered.

Brad glared up at Forte until the older man began to fight him for hurting and using Cherry.

Cherry had never seen this side of Forte before. "Maestro...?" she then weakly asked as Forte fought against the SynthoDrone. She soon felt something in her heart.

Atticus then decided to fight Drakken since the man was rather weak, spineless and defenseless on his own, except in that alternate future where Shego was able to take over the world.

"This should be entertaining." Patch smirked.

Drakken yelped as he ran from Atticus. Atticus smirked as he tormented Drakken and Ron decided that maybe he should do the same even if he wasn't that strong yet and where he was now fighting Erik. Atticus cracked his knuckles with a glare about Erik and Brad for hurting Kim and Cherry like they did.

Erik found Atticus more of a tough opponent than Ron. "I have to admit, you are a more worthy opponent than that weirdo with the gross pet." he smirked to the Wiccan boy.

"Don't dis Ron and Rufus." Atticus glared at him before tackling Erik.

Erik suddenly yelled out as he was being tackled.

"And don't even think about dissing on Cherry!" Atticus then glared.

"Oh, who'd miss her?" Erik scoffed. "So dreary... Good for a funeral, but what else, am I right?"

This caused for Atticus to become enraged of what Erik said about his best friend. Erik laughed until Atticus soon punched him right into his stupid face. And where his face now looked like Hades face after Hercules had punched it to make him stop talking.

"Nobody insults Cherry..." Atticus growled toward Erik.

Erik's face soon got back to the way it was. Rufus came over Erik's foot, knowing what to do. Erik was just about to hit Atticus back until Rufus's teeth seemed razor sharp at first and bit down onto his foot and where that popped a hole into his foot. This gushed out the syntho goo.

"Oh, yuck!" Atticus flinched. "That stuff is gross!"

Forte saw this and had an idea. Erik soon seemed to melt and wither away due to the ooze being flooded out of his body. Forte soon bit into Brad's neck to let ooze come out. He then grunted slightly in disgust from the taste of the ooze which soon made Brad suffer the same fate as Erik. Cherry watched this as she put her hands behind her back while rubbing one leg with the other as Forte always sacrificed for her. She soon knew what this feeling was in her heart.

She had never felt like it before and she thought back to the advice she was given on what it was like to feel in love and it was all the same: Sparks would fly for her, she would feel something she had never felt or experienced before as it was a wonderfully indescribable feeling, and she would feel lighter than air. Atticus and the others soon joined Kim. Kim soon used the toy gun to shoot at the signal to call off all of the Diablo toys before they could destroy the Earth and as usual, Shego attacked her.

"You know what I hate?" Kim asked her.

"That your date melted?" Shego smirked as she was ready to fight.

"Nah..." Kim smirked back before kicking her. "YOU!"

Shego soon went flying. She then hit against the command call which shocked her and soon enough, the signal was down and the world was saved and it was now time for Drakken and Shego to be put under arrest. Of course he needed to say someone's name that was annoyed that he didn't know that name. Ron glared at Drakken as it began to rain and where he soon tripped Drakken. Drakken shivered as this felt like the end for him.

"Do you want me to take care of him?" Atticus asked Ron.

"No, I have some unfinished business with him." Ron sneered to the blue-skinned mad scientist man.

"You can't be serious." Drakken scoffed.

"Say my name..." Ron glared. **"SAY IT!** "

Drakken began to try think of Ron's name. Ron glared until he would come out and say it.

"It's... STOPPABLE!" Drakken finally yelled out as lightning struck.

"Booyah." Ron smirked in satisfaction.

* * *

Soon enough, Drakken and Shego were taken away and the news of the world being saved was now on everyone's phones.

"Deal with it, dude, it's over." Ron smirked as Drakken was taken away with Shego.

"Well, guys, looks like we still have one more thing to do." Atticus said.

Ron looked lost at first and so did Rufus.

"The prom." Atticus and Kim replied.

They soon rushed back to prom. They were back in their dresses and suits.

* * *

The dance was paused for a bit as Monique saw what was going on on her phone and everyone watched with her while Sabrina secretly watched with Harvey on her crystal ball and where they all saw Kim and Ron holding hands and which caused for Bonnie and Cassandra to think this might cause Kim's social life to be ruined in school.

"Bonnie, look..." Cassandra pointed out.

Bonnie looked. "I can't believe it... She's finally dating that loser!... **KIM POSSIBLE AND RON STOPPABLE ARE DATING?!** " she then yelled out before laughing with Cassandra.

However, instead of everyone else laughing, everyone seemed to cheer for Kim and Ron. That seemed to backfire on Bonnie and Cassandra. They both firmly pouted and folded their arms. Kim and Ron smiled shyly to each other and a nice slow song seemed to come on and the dance was back on for everybody and where the Mane Seven were going to be handling the music and song.

Rufus soon pushed Ron and Kim closer together. The two seemed to blush together, but they then began to dance together and they had been friends for so long, they started to see love in each other's eyes for the first time. Sci-Twi and the rest of the girls soon started to play and sing. Sci-Twi and Sunset took the vocals while the others played their instruments. Atticus smiled as this was a perfect moment with Mo, he then reached into his pocket and stopped for a moment and got down on one knee and opened the tiny box to her to show the engagement ring for her and where the music stopped and a spotlight shined on the couple.

"Mo, will you marry me?" Atticus asked as he looked her dead in the eyes as he popped the very big question.

Mo looked as she had tears in her eyes with a smile. Atticus bit his lip slightly.

"Yes, Atticus..." Mo finally got out before hugging him with a soft sniffle. "Yes, I will!"

This caused everyone except for Bonnie and Cassandra to cheer again. The two shared a kiss out of victory. Kim and Ron appeared to be also kissing which was an even bigger surprise, but it was the best prom night ever.

 _'What should we do?'_ Cherry and Forte thought to themselves.

The two seemed to look to each other and just shrugged while sharing a dance.

"I didn't even have to ask or hypnotize you." Forte teased.

"Just shut up and dance." Cherry said, though she didn't sound as icy or scolding in her tone as she would usually be.

"Alright, alright." Forte said.

They soon danced with the others.


	12. Chapter 12

Drell and Hilda were watching this through the crystal ball after snuggling under the covers together.

Salem soon came in as he looked a little panicked. "Uh, is this a bad time?"

"What is it, you furball?" Drell scoffed.

"Uh, I think Zelda said the baby's coming..." Salem said nervously.

"The baby!?" Hilda's eyes widened. "But it's too early!"

"Tell that to the baby!" Salem shrugged.

Drell and Hilda both soon rushed off past Salem. Zelda panted and wheezed as she held her stomach in pain.

"Quick, we have to get to the hospital!" Drell said before teleporting to the Netherworld away with his wand.

Salem blinked as he was left alone. "I guess I'm walking..." he then shrugged.

* * *

"SOMEONE HELP!" Drell went ballistic. " **THE BABY'S COMING! THE BABY'S COMING!** "

"What? But it's only been seven months!" A doctor told him.

"Well, excuse me if it's impatient!" Drell replied. "This is my kid after all! **MAKE WAY! MAKE WAY! WITCH IN LABOR COMING THROUGH!** " he then took out a megaphone which made his voice much louder than it already was.

"Zelda!" Enchantra was there as well oddly enough as she also seemed to be in labor. "I thought you weren't due for another two months!"

"I guess the baby had other plans." Zelda groaned.

"Oh, that's sweet!" Enchantra replied, very nice surprisingly enough. "Our babies will have the same birthday!... Oh, here's my stop, see you later, Zelda!" she then said as she was wheeled into a room while Zelda was taken to a different one.

* * *

Soon enough, Atticus and the others were soon informed about Zelda finally giving birth. The others waited anxiously.

"This is so exciting, Zelda's finally having the baby." Sabrina said about having a cousin.

There was soon a scream heard.

" **WHAT ARE THEY DOING TO HER?!** " Sabrina yelped as that sounded scary.

 _'Oh, boy, if it hurts that much for a baby, I can't imagine how much pain I'll experience when giving birth to a baby or two.'_ Mo thought to herself.

Soon enough the doctor came in with a smile on his face.

"How is she?" Harvey asked as he held Sabrina.

"Miss Spellman is fine and has successfully given birth to a healthy baby boy." The doctor announced with a smile on his face.

"Thank goodness." Atticus sighed.

"What does he look like?" Cherry wondered.

* * *

Zelda smiled wearily to her sister and brother-in-law as they held the baby boy that they were going to raise after she carried the baby for them up until his birth. He had a tuft of wavy blonde hair and his eyes were shut, Hilda held the baby while Drell smiled down with proud tears in his eyes about having a son. He wanted to name him after Atticus, but he thought maybe the baby should have his own name to become unique.

"What should we name him?" Hilda smiled.

"He kind of looks like our grandfather." Zelda said to her sister.

"You mean Ambrose?" Drell asked.

"Yes..." Zelda nodded once with a weary smile.

"Ambrose..." Hilda repeated the name. "Oh, Drelly, what do you think?"

"It's a perfect name." Drell smiled.

"Ambrose it is..." Hilda agreed. "Oh, look, he's opening his eyes!"

Ambrose soon opened his eyes and appeared to have one eye that was blue like Drell's and the other one was violet like Hilda's.

"Hmm... I wonder." Drell hummed before tickling Ambrose under the chin to test if his grip was as strong as his own strength.

Ambrose giggled and cooed to his father.

"He has your laugh." Drell chuckled to Hilda.

Hilda smiled at that and was soon surprised as Ambrose lifted Drell up by his finger.

"And my grip." Drell then said with a laugh. It was like when Hercules was born to Zeus and Hera.

"Looks like we might need Atticus to watch over Ambrose when we're going out from time-to-time." Hilda giggled.

"I'm sure he'd like that." Drell chuckled back.

* * *

Later on, Ambrose was being put down to sleep with the other babies who were born such as Enchantra's new son named Shinji.

"Aw!" Enchantra smiled.

"Ooh, which one is it? Which one is it?" Harvey looked around for Drell and Hilda's new baby and pointed to the various babies who were sleeping behind the case. "That one? That one? That one?"

"It's that one." Drell pointed to Ambrose who was sleeping.

The others yelped slightly as he seemed to come out from nowhere before awing at the baby boy.

"Wow, Drell, he actually looks cute..." Cherry commented. "Are you sure _you're_ the father?"

"Yes, I am." Drell said.

"I'm not sure about that..." Cherry replied.

"I'll prove it to you." Drell huffed.

"Do it." Cherry smirked.

"This we have to see." Forte also smirked.

Zelda soon came out with her nephew born who was going to be raised by Drell and Hilda since they always wanted a child.

* * *

Cherry leaned over to Ambrose. "Hey, little guy!" she then cooed. "You poor kid, Drell says he's your father, you're gonna be more miserable than I am, but welcome to the world. I wonder what sort of future you hold in your tiny little grip?"

Ambrose soon reached out for one of Cherry's fingers.

"Oh, look, he's trying to grab me." Cherry giggled until she yelped out in slight pain.

Ambrose giggled as he grabbed her and he soon lifted her up in the air.

"Yikes!" Cherry yelped.

Ambrose giggled as he seemed to love playing with Cherry so far.

"Drell, make him put me down!" Cherry begged.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Drell smirked. "Are you sure _I'm_ the father?"

"Drell?!" Cherry glared.

Drell just laughed at the chaos his son was causing for her. Cherry was then thrown against him which made them both hit the floor.

"Okay, that's enough, Ambrose." Drell groaned.

Ambrose giggled and clapped before yawning and fell asleep in Zelda's arms.

"Aw!" Zelda smiled.

Things had truly wrapped up nicely for everyone. Kim and Ron were now a couple, Drell and Hilda were parents, and Mo was finally engaged to Atticus.

The End


End file.
